The Story of Us
by Rose-loves-Dimitri
Summary: Rose is upset and devastated along with heartbroken when Dimitri tells her his love has faded. Fed up with everything, she runs away with a certain someone and does the unexpected. Read to find out where she runs to, who she runs with and what she does. R&R! I'll update as much as possible. I don't own anything from Vampire Academy or any song mentioned!
1. Why?

**Chapter 1: Why?**

"Love fades, mine has," Dimitri whispered to me. As she I felt and heard my heart shatter into a million pieces like glass. It hurt more than a thousand punches in my stomach given by Strigoi. I looked into Dimitri's eyes, trying to see if he really meant those words, but it was pretty hard since my eyes were filling up with tears threatening to fall. I started blinking fast to stop them.

From what I could see, his eyes were hard, cold and devoid of emotion. I thought I saw hurt, love and regret when a single tear fell down my face, but as quickly as I saw it, it was gone.

"Well then _Mr. Belikov, _I hope you have a great life ahead of you and that you get your Guardian title back." He looked shocked and hurt that I used his formal title instead of his first name. Then I ran out of the church before he saw me bawl like a baby. My tears were now streaming non-stop down my face. I just wanted to go to my room and curl up and cry till I was numb. I didn't want to feel anything. I didn't want to feel happiness, sadness, anger and most important of all, I didn't want to feel love or heartbreak.

As I was running, I passed Lissa and Christian. Lissa was talking to some white-haired royal Moroi while Christian was staring at me wide-eyed as I ran. Instead of stopping or giving any type of recognition to him, I just continued running. I bet he was wondering what force was great enough to make the great Rose Hathaway cry. I'll tell you what it was, it was Di-_him_. I can't even bear to THINK his name anymore. It hurts too much.

I got up to my room and fumbled with the keys to the lock. Finally I opened the door and slammed it closed. I finally let myself go and bawl like mad while sliding down the door. How could he do that to me? After all I've done for him, he still hurt me. WHY? I risked my life not once but three times! The first was when I left to go to Russia to find him and kill him. The second was when I broke Victor out of jail and the third was when I went to Vegas to find Robert. What do I get? Nothing. No 'thanks you.' I get the harshed, most cruel and evil words ever, 'Love fades, mine has.' Those words kept running through my head and I kept crying and wondering, 'Why?'


	2. But Lissa!

**Chapter 2: But Lissa…!**

I was sitting in my room sobbing like a child when I felt a sudden tugging in my head. Something drastic must be happening since I rarely get pulled into Lissa's head anymore because I can stop myself form going into her head.

"CHRISTIAN! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS? She knows that Dimitri was in the church and that he's hurting! Then why go? This is all her fault that it's taking so long for Dimitri-," I felt a sharp pain to my chest as Lissa mentioned him,"-to get back to normal. I just don't get why Rose can't see that if she goes she him, things are only going to get worse!" Lissa exclaimed. I wondered what happened that made her so angry at me. She didn't see me run past Christian and her, so I looked into her mind.

Apparently, Christian asked Lissa if she knew what was wrong with me when I ran past them. Lissa asked where did I come from and Christian told her that it looked like I came from the church. Lissa realized that Dimitri was in the church and exploded on him…wait, WHAT? HOW CAN SHE SAY THAT IT'S MY FAULT HE ISN'T HEALING? I _**love**_ him! I don't want to kill him for god's sake! She has absolutely no, and I mean NO, right to say that. I mean, who knows him-the guy who broke my heart mercilessly, used me and did I mention he BROKE my heart into a million pieces, in case you didn't know who he was-than me? I mean I spent the most time with him out of all the people at the Court and the Academy! I was brought out of my musings by Christian.

"Lissa! Calm down! I think Rose has a right to go visit Dimitri whenever she wants. She knows him the best out of all of us and she loves him! She would NEVER in a million years hurt him if she could help it." THANK YOU! Finally someone understands.

"Christian, you whose side are you on? Mine or on Rose's? You never liked Rose before and now all of a sudden you're defending her? How could you? You know, sometimes I wonder if you love Rose since you defend her against me a lot nowadays," Lissa accused Christian. WHAT THE HECK! Christian is nothing more than my brother and close friend! I thought Lissa understood me and supported me, but I guess I was wrong. By that point I was sobbing even harder than I thought was possible.

"LISSA! I admit I love Rose, but-"

"Stop, Christian, STOP! I don't want to hear it. You just said you loved Rose. How could you do that to me? I loved you with all my heart and this what you do to me? Cheat on me with my BEST FRIEND?" Lissa was crying too. Well, now she knows what it feels like to be hurt by the person you love, except he did it on purpose and Christian didn't.

"But Lissa-"

"Go away Christian, just go away." Lissa ran away crying while Christian just stood there shocked. I felt bad for him, he didn't even do anything and his only love tore him apart…like mine did. Maybe people were right, we are alike. I pulled out of Lissa's head and continued to mope, my tears slowing down a bit. I was starting to feel numb, for which I was grateful for.


	3. But Lissa! Christain's POV

**Thanks to Ozera's Buffy and ChelseaJayBaybeh for updating on my first two chapters. To answer ChelseaJayBaybeh and everyone else who thinks Christian and Rose should "comfort each other" I'm not sure if I want to do that. I had another pairing in mind, but if you readers review and PM me about them…I might just do that, so keep reviewing please! (BTW Author's Notes will be rare. I will only post them if I am giving credit to someone or answering some questions) **

**Credit for this chapter goes to kyoko minion for the idea of the POV of this chapter **

**Chapter 3: But Lissa…! From Christian's POV**

Lissa and I were walking to the church so Lissa could meet Dimitri there when some snobby white-haired royal came up to us.

"Princess! Princess! Oh, I'm so glad to see you. I wanted to know what is your position…"I tuned out the conversation after that since something more disturbing and important came across my vision.

Rose. I felt my eyes widen.

She was running from what looked like the church in the direction of her room. Her face was filled with tears and her seriously messed up makeup. (I can't say messed up makeup since her makeup is always messed up.) What the hell happened to her? I thought Hathaways never cried, especially Rose. Something really drastic must have happened since she looks so terrible. I couldn't think of any reason, so naturally, I went to Lissa.

"Hey Liss, do you know what happened to Rose? She just ran past us without stopping and she was crying and her face looked like all hell broke loose."

"What? Rose didn't tell me anything! Where did she go? Where did she come from? What do you mean she looked like all hell broke loose on her face? What if something happened to her? What if something happened to Abe or her mom? Oh no. I have to go after her Christian!" Lissa rambled on. Geez, that girl has some pair of lungs on her…she can talk non-stop.

"Hon, it looked like she was coming from the church, heading in the direction of her room," I replied taking her hand in mine. All of a sudden, Lissa gasped.

"CHRISTIAN! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS? She knows that Dimitri was in the church and that he's hurting! Then why go? This is all her fault that it's taking so long for Dimitri to get back to normal. I just don't get why Rose can't see that if she goes she him, things are only going to get worse!" she exclaimed. I was taken aback, something only Lissa could do. Why would Rose hurt Dimitri? Sure she might not know what love is, but I'm sure she would never hurt him.

"Lissa! Calm down! I think Rose has a right to go visit Dimitri whenever she wants. She knows him the best out of all of us and she loves him! She would NEVER in a million years hurt him if she could help it," I said, trying to calm Lissa down. If she didn't calm down soon she would be at risk of being taken over by the darkness, which scared me…one of the few things that did, after Rose Hathaway crying and Rose Hathaway ripping my balls out.

"Christian, you whose side are you on? Mine or on Rose's? You never liked Rose before and now all of a sudden you're defending her? How could you? You know, sometimes I wonder if you love Rose since you defend her against me a lot nowadays," Lissa accused me. WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TALKING ABOUT? IS SHE OUT OF HER MIND? I could _**never ever**_ love Rose like I love Lissa. I only loved Rose as a sister.

"LISSA! I admit I love Rose, but-," I was cut off by Lissa.

"Stop, Christian, STOP! I don't want to hear it. You just said you loved Rose. How could you do that to me? I loved you with all my heart and this what you do to me? Cheat on me with my BEST FRIEND?" Lissa was crying now and I couldn't bear seeing Lissa so sad. The only thing was that I never tried to hurt her. It pains me so much. My eyes started to well up at the accusation, but I kept the tears from falling.

"But Lissa-," I said, trying to defend myself, but once again I was cut off by Lissa.

"Go away Christian, just go away." Lissa ran way crying while I just stood there, shocked. How could Lissa not see I love her and only her? Maybe this is how Rose felt when Dimitri didn't want to see her. Maybe Rose and I aren't so different after all…I shuddered thinking that Rose and I could be alike, but I guess it's true.


	4. Comfort

**Back to Rose's POV. All chapters will be in Rose's POV unless I specify, so I don't mention the POV, assume it's Rose's. Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Vampire Academy or the song, "Give your heart a break" by Demi Lovato.**

**Chapter 4: Comfort **

I was still sitting on the floor, leaning against the door, when I heard someone walking in the hallway. I braced myself for the knocking. I knew it was coming, but I didn't have the strength to actually get up and open it. Plus I didn't want to face Lissa or Dimitri. I didn't want to hear Lissa make excuses for Dimitri. I didn't want to hear her say that it's all my fault when it's not. I don't want to hear her say that Dimitri's going through tough times.

I finally heard the knocking on my door, but refused to get up. I had been sitting in the same position for about half an hour now. I couldn't really feel my legs, they were asleep. The knocker persisted to knock for another 5 minutes. Suddenly, I smelled something burning. I turned my head to see what it was. It was the door knob. I screamed and jumped up. I ran to the bathroom, grabbed a cup full of water and dumped it on the knob.

I opened the door then to see who it was but, I pretty much had an idea who it was. I mean, who else would burn MY door knob.

"Hey Christian, thanks for the burnt door knob," I said sadly. I couldn't put my usual Rose Hathaway bravado into my words; I was in too much pain. Christian was smirking, yet his eyes showed sadness.

"Hi Rose. I hope you liked my way of getting you to open the door. This won't be the last time I burn something."

"What are you really doing Christian? I know you saw me crying and I saw your somewhat breakup with Lissa," I said bluntly, getting to the point.

"Look, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know what it feels like to be rejected by the one you love…now."

"Exactly. The pain is almost unbearable and this isn't the first time. Dimitri has always been doing things like this, but I can tell he doesn't mean it," I was breathing hard by now and tears were slipping out my eyes again. I let Christian in.

"So, he doesn't mean it now?"

"He does. I looked him in the eye after Dim…HE said," I took a deep breath, ready to say those cruel words, "'Love fades, mine has.'" I was practically sobbing by now. Christian pulled me into his arms, hugging me. I was momentarily stunned, but I always knew he loved me like a younger sister. I hugged him back, seeking for some comfort.

He held me, running his hand down my hair, trying to calm me until I finally stopped.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's okay. Those were harsh words. Lissa pretty much abandoned me to."

"Christian, you've been soothing me this whole time, and I didn't do anything for you. Are YOU okay? I can see the pain in your eyes right now, so don't lie."

"If you already know the answer, why bother asking? Anyways, no, I'm not fine. Lissa practically abandoned me and you. How could she do this? Why would she do this? She knows how much I love her! Why?" Christian wondered hysterically. He was at the verge of sobbing too. We were sitting on my bed now.

I hugged Christian to calm him down.

"Christian, it's alright; it's going to be fine. You love Lissa and Lissa still loves you. I know it. Since you both love each other a lot, you two are bound to be together," I assured.

"What about you and Dim-," I cut him off with the famous Hathaway glare. "-I mean him?"

"Well there's no use. He doesn't love me even though I love him," I said with a sigh. Why must my life be so complicated?

I didn't realize I said that out loud till Christian answered me.

"Since you are: 1. A guardian, 2. A teen girl, 3. You died and came back to life, 4. You fell in love with your mentor, WHO is 7 years older than you, and 5. You're best friends are weirdoes," said Christian. I started to laugh.

"You know, you just called yourself a weirdo?"

"Oh well…" We started laughing. It felt good after what felt like an eternity of crying.


	5. The Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Vampire Academy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot.**

**Chapter 5: The Decision**

Christian and I were sitting on my bed, each not saying anything, just enjoying the silence. I had been thinking about leaving Court. The memories that I made here brought too much pain. My heart still felt jabs of pain every time I thought of _him _or _her_. If I did leave Court, where would I go? I couldn't go to Russia or Turkey since it would be the first place people would I think would go. Abe had estates in Russia and Turkey, so that was out of the question. I would have to move within the country…but where?

I was brought out of my musings (once again) by Christian. Geez, what's with this dude and stopping my train of thought?

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Christian.

"Well, I was thinking that I would leave Court. There's just too much pain brought from the memories here. Everything will remind me of _him _and_ her_. The only problem is that I can't go to Russia or Turkey. He will know that I'm in one of those two places. Abe has estates in both Russia and Turkey, plus the Belikovas live in Russia."

"Then you'll have to stay within the country."

"No duh, Captain Obvious. I thought of that already, but the question is where?"

"Um…Rose?" Christian asked. He seemed a bit nervous and unsure.

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay, if I go with you? Away from Court?" He asked timidly. I couldn't believe it. I thought Christian would want to stay here and fix things with Lissa.

"But…but why?"

"Same as you. I can't take the pain that the memories bring. Even if she wants to get together again, how do I know, she won't hurt me again? I want to get away for a bit and clear my head." I understood his reasoning so I nodded. Suddenly, I got the perfect place for us to go.

"CALIFORNIA!"

"Huh?" asked Christian, who was confused.

"California! The perfect place. It's crowed, sunny, and the perfect place for me to debut."

"Awesome, except, what debut?" Christian wondered.

"Oh, um, no one knows this, but um, I sing and play the guitar…"I said unsure about how he would react.

"Really? Wow…Rose Hathaway sings! That's unheard of. I play the guitar too. I'll help you debut." I wasn't expecting that, but this was great! I could teach him how to sing and we can recruit musicans to create a band.

"Perfect. So it's settled. Tomorrow we'll leave for California. Pack and if you want, write some letters. Bye now!" I said excitedly. I couldn't wait to get away and move on. I had enough of the pain and now, my life will be heartbreak free. No more will I tolerate anything those two throw at me. I will be gone.


	6. Uh oh!

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Vampire Academy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot. I need names for the band in this story, so please PM me for the names. I appreciate it. I already have one name, but I would like a couple more! Thanks!  
**

**Chapter 6: Uh-oh!**

I was pushing Christian out the door when he suddenly stopped.

"What about Adrian? Are you just going to abandon him and leave him hanging?" he asked. Shit! I didn't think of that…

"Well, I'm just going to have to break up with him. I love him, but not as much as I love Dimitri. Anyways, you have to leave and pack. Meet me at the front gate. We're leaving at midnight tonight. Not many people are going to be out except for a couple of guardians. It'll be easier for us to leave," I said sadly. I didn't want to break Adrian's heart, but we would never be able to together for a long time anyways. I opened the door to let Christian out but the sight I saw when I opened the door, was not one I wanted.

"Little dhampir, I knew you were still in love with Belikov. How didn't I see it?"

Adrian. Uh-oh…this is not how I wanted to break up with him…

"Uh-oh…um, I'm gonna' go now…see you later Rose, Adrian!" Christian yelled as he ran out the room…bastard.

"Adrian, um, come on in. Let's talk inside," I said wanting to create some type of diversion from what just happened.

"Look Rose. I don't want any excuses. All I want to know is: are you breaking up with me or not?" Adrian asked harshly.

"Adrian, I'm sorry. I'm not making excuses, but now that I've realized how much I missed him and how much I love him. I can't lead you on like that. I would be lying to myself and you. I can't do that to you. I'm so, so, very sorry," I whispered. I was on the verge of crying again.

"Oh, Little Dhampir, it's okay. I understand. At least you told me.," Adrian said, taking me into his arms, hugging me. He kissed me on my forehead.

"Now, is what I heard true? Are you and Christian leaving for California AND that you sing along with playing a guitar?" Adrian asked.

"Um…yes?"

"That's awesome! My little dhampir is even more badass!" I started to laugh.

"Thanks Adrian. But I really am leaving. I have to. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? I'm still going to be seeing you."

"Huh? Wait…of course! You're going to be in my dreams…again," Rose muttered the last part.

"No, because I'm going with you."

"Wait what! No! You can't! You can't go to California with me and Christian! You don't even play an instrument!" I yelled!

"Well, here's something you DON'T know about me Little Dhampir…my mom made me take piano classes when I was young, so I can play the keyboard." Whoa. Completely and utterly unexpected.

"Whoa…cool. We could use a keyboard player in our band…" I said, hinting the question (which was to see if he wanted to be in our band).

"Yes," he said, obviously catching onto my hint.

"Yes?"

"YES!"

"YES!" I cried hugging him. I pushed him out the door with him laughing.

"Adrian, meet me and Christian at the-,"

"I know, front gates at midnight. I heard your conversation with Christian. Which reminds me…feel better Rose. It's no use crying over a guy who doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks, bye!" I called to him as he walked out the door, while giving me a soft smile, which I returned.

As I was closing the door, Eddie walked into the hallway of my room…dragging Adrian. Uh-oh…not again!


	7. Oh COME ON! Really?

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Vampire Academy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot. Once again, please, if you have an idea for the name of the band Rose and Christian are creating, please PM me or put it in the review. It will be very helpful.**

**Chapter 7: Oh COME ON! Really?**

Oh no…please, PLEASE tell me that Eddie didn't listen to our conversation too. First Adrian now Eddie…Oh God!

As I watched Eddie literally drag Adrian back to my room, I couldn't help but laugh at the situations I get myself into. Plus, Adrian's face was paler than usual and his expression was hilarious.

"ROSE! I saw you crying. Are you alright? I came to talk to you and see this asshole coming from your room. Did he do something? If he did, tell me and I'll beat him to a pulp," Eddie said in one breath. I was touched at his concern. I would defiantly miss him when I left. I hadn't noticed I was starting to cry till Eddie dropped Adrian and rushed over to me to wipe a traitor tear.

"Oh, Rose. He did, what did he do?" Eddie asked softly…starting to get madder by the second.

"NO! No, Eddie, Adrian didn't do anything. It was…it was…," I broke down and started sobbing all over again. Adrian told Eddie to take me into the room. He led me into my room and sat me down onto my bed.

"Alright, Rose what happened. Who hurt you?" asked Eddie, he was concerned for me, but I couldn't handle telling the story again.

"Adrian…," I whispered. Adrian got the idea and started explaining.

"You know Rose had loved the cradle robbing mentor of hers, right? So when he was turned back, he basically shunned her and then said the 4 harshest words ever known the part of the mankind that has loved: Love fades, mine has." Eddie was shocked.

"But, he loved you right? It was obvious now that I think about it," Eddie said turning to me. I stopped crying by then.

"Well, yes, but he doesn't anymore so I'm leaving. Along with Christian since Lissa accused him of cheating on her with me. She thought I was making things worse with Dimitri and when Christian tried to defend me, she exploded on him. Adrian wants to come too." Eddie has a small smile on his face…I wonder why? Is he happy that I'm leaving? Why? Did he really hate me now? Did he realize that it really was my fault that Mason died? I already knew that, but now Eddie's blaming me too. How? Why? AHH! MY LIFE IS FALLING APART!

"Rose, I know you're leaving already. You're ear piece that's connected to mine was on. I heard you say that, but wasn't sure what it was about. But I have a question: How are you going to protect 2 Moroi? Sure Christian is a fire user, but Adrian is a liability. You need another Guardian." Oh COME ON! Really? Could any of my plans go without being detected by the stupidest methods? First Adrian heard through my door, now Eddie heard through my ear piece. I took it out and turned it off. Though Eddie did have a point.

"Oh really? Who?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Yes, me. "

"But what are going to do beside guard? I mean we're going to California. Not many Strigoi will go to place where it's so sunny. The rest of us are now a band, so unless you can play-," I was cut off by Eddie.

"Drums. I play the drums," he said smirking. Perfect!

"Perfect! Meet us at the front gates-," and once again I was cut off.

"At midnight. I know I heard."

"Uh-huh. Now get out before someone else decides to stand outside my door and eavesdrop, cough-Adrian-cough, or through an ear piece, cough-Eddie-cough," I said pushing them out the door.

"Are you feeling okay Little Dhampir? Looks like you have a cough. Need me to heal that?" Adrian asked, hiding a smirk.

"No thanks, but you will need to heal Eddie and then someone to heal you after I'm doing with you IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND LEAVE ME TO PACK!" I screamed in their faces while smiling innocently. They ran out of my room and I collapsed on the bed. Geez…


	8. Packing, forgiving and leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Vampire Academy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot. Once again, please, if you have an idea for the name of the band Rose and Christian are creating, please PM me or put it in the review. It will be very helpful.**

**Chapter 7: Packing, forgiving and leaving**

I sat in my room, looking around me. The room wasn't fabulous, but it was nice and cozy. The wall held pictures of me and my friends. I had the one with me and Lissa form Halloween and a picture with me and him, laughing. It was times like now that I wished that I could stop time and live happily with him.

I went to the walls and started taking the pictures off. I came across one that was taken recently with me, my mom and Abe. I had gotten a lot closer to them after graduation. I would miss them, but I needed Abe's help to go to California. Thus, they would figure out where I'm going and visit me.

I got up and opened a suitcase. I went to my closet and started packing my clothes.

I was almost done when I came across a sweatshirt with red Cyrillic writing and a small black strapless dress. The two articles of clothing tugged strings on my heart and I once again started to cry. The dress and the sweatshirt were from the night of the lust spell, one of my best and worst nights. The dress and sweatshirt had so many memories, but should I keep them?

'Yes,' I thought to myself. The clothes would remind me of the good times me, him and her had; the shopping trip, the dance and the after math of the dance.

Obviously, I still loved him very much and I forgive him, but he hurt me too much. Because of him, I would never be able to love again. He broke me and I won't risk that happening again.

I even forgive her. She would have never said those things if it wasn't for the Spirit's darkness raising its ugly head once again, except, I don't know if I can trust her again.

I finished packing my clothes other necessities. I grabbed a pen and a pad of paper, sat down and started writing letters to Mom, Abe, Mia, him and her.

As I was placing the letters on my desk, I heard a knock on my door.

I got up and opened the door to revel Adrian, Christian and Eddie.

"Guys, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to meet at the front gates."

"Well, we're here to put our letters with your since you are the first person people are going to look for," said Eddie.

"Smart," I said as they came in and dropped their letters next to mine.

I looked around the room, taking one last look and walked out, leaving the door unlocked for when someone comes looking for me.

Eddie and I went to the Guardian office earlier and gotten Christian and Adrian as our charges.

'Goodbye Royal court, Lissa and Dimitri,' I thought as we walked out the front gates in the streaming sunlight.


	9. Letters Part 1 Lissa POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Vampire Academy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you have an idea for the name of the band Rose and Christian are creating, please PM me or put it in the review. I CAN'T UPDATE IF I DON'T KNOW THE NAME OF THE BAND!**

**Chapter 9: Letters Part 1 Lissa POV**

**LISSA POV**

'Great job Lissa, just great!' I thought to myself bitterly as I walked across Court to my best friend Rose's room to ask how the hell do I fix the huge mess I made with Christian yesterday. How could have I been so stupid and accuse of cheating on me? With Rose! They love each other yeah, but as siblings! Geez…I'm the worst girlfriend EVER! I wish I never specialized in spirit so I wouldn't have this problem with spirit and its darkness.

I reached Rose's room and knocked.

'KNOCK, KNOCK!' No answer.

I knocked again, but no answer. Rose was probably sleeping. I turned the door knob, and I found it a bit charred…hmmm, I wonder how that happened.

I opened the door, only to find it empty.

I checked the closet to looks for clothes and the bathroom for toiletries, but nothing. How could she do this to me! She PROMISED me that she wouldn't leave me! And if she did, so did I!

On the desk, were several letters, 4 for me, Dimitri and Mia. There was 1 for Abe and Janine. Where were the letters for Christian, Eddie and Adrian? Rose would definitely write a letter to Eddie!

I quickly texted everyone to come to Rose's room immediately.

Soon, everyone came, but Christian, Eddie and Adrian didn't come…oh well, someone's going to have to fill them in later. I filled them in Rose's situation, (I guess you could call it that) and gave out the letters. Everyone looked sad that Rose left. 'How could she be so selfish that she left everyone who cared about her,' I thought as I looked at everyone in the room.

I opened the first letter for me, it was from Rose. I read it out loud, seeing the expected faces of the people in the room.

"_Dear Lissa, _

_I'm sorry. That's all I can say to you for leaving, but I shouldn't be sorry, since you abandoned me first. I know I promised not to leave you, but you abandoned me…that is practically leaving. You left me when I needed you most, and you KNEW! You heard Christian telling you that I was crying, and yes I saw what between you and Christian. How could you accuse him of cheating on YOU! With ME! He loves you more than anything in this world Lissa! When he said that he loved me, he meant as a sister! I love him, yes, but as a BROTHER! Oh, and Lissa, I LOVE DIMITRI, as a LOVER. You knew that! Instead of comforting me like I would do for you, you accused me of making Dimitri feel worse and slowing his progress. Well, Princess, for your information he didn't seem like he felt like shit since he said to me, 'Love fades, mine has,'" _ I paused, looking at the tear drops that stained the sheet, thinking that this was mine and Dimitri's fault.

"_But I don't blame you for what you did. It was spirit's darkness, raising its ugly head. I forgive you, but that doesn't mean you can back into my heart that easily. Sorry._

_ Rose."_

I was crying and everyone else looked pained at Rose's pain. All this time, I've been blaming Rose for being selfish, when the person being selfish was me! Now, I lost both, Rose and Christian, the two most important people in my life! I slowly opened the next letter. It was from Christian. I read it out loud again.

_"Dear Lissa, _

_ I love you, you and ONLY YOU! I don't know where you got the idea that I was cheating on you. If it was because I was spending time with Rose, well what else was I supposed to do? We were both waiting for the loves of our lives to come back to us! I could've easily accused you of cheating on me with Dimitri the way you accused me. I mean you've been spending more time with him and defending him more often, but I didn't because I trusted you and I knew you would never do that. Looks like I wasn't worthy of the Princess Dragomir's trust. _

_ Christian."_

I started sobbing by then and I sank down onto the bed. Why did I do that?

"PRINCESS! BELIKOV! HOW COULD YOU HURT ROSE AND LORD OZERA LIKE THAT? You knew they loved you very much!" yelled Janine. She was furious with us.

"I…I don't know. It was spirit's darkness, but I am so, so, so very sorry that I said that!" I exclaimed.

"I hurt her intentionally. I was trying to keep her away from me. I thought the things I did to her as a Strigoi was unforgivable. I thought she was deluding herself into loving me, so I said that," Dimitri said sorrowfully.

"I regret it ever since those 4 words came out my mouth. Those 4 words made the biggest lie of my life," he continued. I felt bad for him, having to lie. If I had to do that to Christian, I would be absolutely broken.

I opened the 3rd letter and was surprised to find it from…


	10. Letters Part 1 Dimitri POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Vampire Academy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you have an idea for the name of the band Rose and Christian are creating, please PM me or put it in the review. Thanks to Chelsea Castile for being the ONLY one to PM me or review me names for the band. **

**Chapter 10: Letters Part 1 Dimitri POV**

**DIMITRI POV**

Abe, Janine, Mia, Lissa and I were in Rose's room reading letters that she wrote. They were letters from Christian and two others.

With the letters we read so far, I messed up REALLY badly…I didn't mean to hurt Roza so much. Apparently, Princess hurt Rose a lot too.

"Lissa, if you don't mind, many I ask what you said to Rose and Christian?" asked Abe.

"Well *hiccup* it was directed towards Christian, but Rose was in my head that time, so she heard. Christian had seen Rose running away from the church crying. I said that it was her own *hiccup* fault that Dimitri hurt her and the fact that it's her fault that he's not making any progress. Christina defended her saying that Rose would know what was better for Dimitri than me. I exploded on him saying that he was cheating on me with Rose," said Lissa. She was sobbing a minute ago, so she was hiccupping in the middle. She clutched the letters to her heart.

"I picked up the first letter and opened it, only to find it from my Roza. Oh, how I already missed her. I read out loud.

_"Dear Comrade-,"_ I missed how she called me that all the times.

_"-I love you, hope you know that. I'm sorry for what happened during the attack. If I was faster, I could've have saved you from the blonde Strigoi, Nathan. I forgive you for what you did to me as a Strigoi since; you weren't yourself, being a Strigoi means that you have no sense of right or wrong. I also I forgive you for saying those words to me. You must have been a lot of stress so you said it to me like that. If it was any other time, I know you would have let me down easier. I guess the break up would have happened sooner or later, so I guess it's better soon than later. I know you meant those words."_

"Did you?" asked Mia?

"No," I replied. I was looking at the tear drops on the paper that were smudged, as if trying to wipe them off the paper. My own tear drops were being added onto the paper, mixing with Rose's. I continued reading.

_"I'm still in love with you. I truly, love you Comrade, and there won't be anyone else for me. _

_ Love, _

_ Roza." _

I sank down to the floor and picked up the next letter. It was from Christian.

_"Belikov, _

_ I really hate you for what you did to Rose. I get you are going through tough times, but ROSE LOVES YOU! She doesn't want you to hurt anymore because when you're in pain, so is she! I know because Lissa has gone through tons of hard times. I couldn't handle seeing her like that. It hurt me seeing her hurt. Same for Rose. I guess you never felt pain when Rose broke her ankle and when she was in the hospital after giving blood to Lissa so she could heal me. Or I guess you never felt scared when Rose was filled with darkness. I care about Rose, like a sister. She's family to me. If you hurt her, you have to deal with me. We may tease each other and bicker a lot, but we love each other like siblings and family. If I ever see you again, you WILL pay Belikov._

_ Christian."_

When did my life take turns for the worst? Rose was really selfless to be able to forgive me for what I did, but not I never will and Christian was wrong. I did feel her pain. I did feel scared. When she felt pain, I would feel pain, twice as much. I guess I didn't realize the same was for Rose…I am the selfish one here, not Rose…Oh, Roza, come back to me. Please, I'll do anything. I slowly opened the next letter and found a very strong cloves, which meant it was from…


	11. Letters Part 1 Mia POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Vampire Academy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please read my other story, "Love U Betta or F U Betta?" It was originally a one shot, but if people like it and vote for me to continue it I will. To vote go to my profile. There is another poll for this story! Vote to choose what the name of the band will be! **

**Chapter 11: Letters Part 1 Mia POV**

**MIA POV**

I was sitting on the bed in Rose's room, listening to the letters Rose, Christian, Adrian and someone else wrote. I bet that other person was Eddie, I mean, he isn't here right now and if something was wrong with Rose, he would be probably the first one here.

It was all Lissa and Dimitri's fault! I lost possibly almost all of my best friends because of those two idiots who couldn't control their mouths. After some debating in my head about whether or not to voice my opinion and make them pay for what they did, I decided YES.

"I hate you both for what you did!" I yelled, while pointing my finger at both of them.

"I lost Rose Christian, AND Adrian, even possibly Eddie. Why must this always happen to me? And most of the time, it's related to you Lissa! Andre, Aaron, Rose, Christian, and who else will you take away from me?" I cried. It was true.

"Mia, I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen, I'm so, so very sorry," Lissa replied, hurrying over to me to give me a hug. I returned it.

"I'm sorry Lissa; I back lashed too much apparently. You must be hurting too."

"No problem." I picked up the first letter. It was from Rose.

_"Dear Mia, _

_ I'll miss you gurl! I love you, you're the best friend that I really hated and punched in the nose. (I'm sorry for that.) I'm sorry I have to leave you, I really am but it's inevitable. Maybe I'll see you again soon one day, I hope I do. You're a great person, don't ever doubt that!_

_ Rose (the badass you saved =P)_

_PS: I think Eddie likes you (lyke like like) LOVE YOU!" _

I finished reading and a few tears ran down my face.

"Oh, Rose, I'm going to miss you," I said. I picked up the second letter.

"I was right; Eddie was the other person who left with Rose." I started to read the letter.

_ "Dear Mia,_

_ I'm going to leave you and I'm sorry. You, me, Rose and Christian have gotten a lot closer since Spokane. I'll miss you. You're like a sister to me. I'm really, really very sorry. Now that I'm leaving, I have a confession to make. I like you. A lot. I was going to ask you out, but never got the courage to, and now that I'm gone, I can't. Sorry =( I hope to see you soon._

_ Love, _

_ Eddie_

_PS: saying that I liked you was easier in written form than speech form."_

"Aww…" Lissa and I said together. We looked at each other and burst out into giggles. I was going to miss moments like this with Rose.

"So…DO you like Eddie? COME ON, SPILL!" Lissa exclaimed. I wish I could tell Eddie how I felt about him…looking at Lissa, I remembered that they had a bond!

"Yes. I DO like Eddie, and Rose, if you are listening, tell him yes. I will go out with him the next time I see him," I said, hoping Rose heard that.

"OH! You're brilliant Mia! I'll tell Rose through the bond, just in case she wasn't listening," said Lissa. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again.

I went to pick up the next letter. I opened it, only to find the paper a bit charred…of course my letter HAD to be charred…


	12. Letters, messages and fights! Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Vampire Academy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please read my other story, "Love U Betta or F U Betta?" It was originally a one shot, but if people like it and vote for me to continue it I will. To vote go to my profile. There is another poll for this story! Vote to choose what the name of the band will be! **

**Chapter 12: Letters, messages and fights! Part 1 Abe/Janine POV**

**ABE POV**

My daughter Rose is gone because of Vasilisa and Belikov. I had worked so hard to get to know her better and get her to accept me and now, she's gone. Once this is done, I'm going to have a word with Belikov; HOW DARE HE hurt my little girl? He should know one important rule with Hathaways and Mazurs from experiences from Janine and me from when he was younger; NEVER MESS WITH US.

**JANINE POV **

Rose, my Rose, is gone! We had been improving our relationship too, now because of Princess and Belikov, it's gone. I can't believe they would do that! Princess was Rose's best friend for 13 years! Belikov had been her first love, and from what she told me he loved her too! I picked up the letter that we had gotten and it was obviously from Rose.

_"Dear mom and dad, _

_ I'm sorry for leaving. __**WE **__h__**A**__d to leave, but I'll miss you ve__**R**__y much. I wish I could continu**E** to get__ to__ know you better and make up for the t__**I**__me you lost i__**N**__ my life. You guys __**C**__an be really fun. __**I**__'ll miss you. FOR maNy years you weren't there for me, and now that you are, __**I**__'m le__**A**__ving. For that, I'm sorry. I love you guys. _

_ Rose._

_P.S: Christian, Eddie and Adrian here, we will take good care of Rose for you guys." _

There was another part to the letter, _**"DON'T READ THIS OUT LOAD! THERE IS A SECRET MESSAGE IN THE LETTER!"**_

That isn't good, but maybe it tells us where they went. I have to get Abe to get everyone out of the room so I can figure it out…

**ABE POV**

Janine finished reading, but there was something she held back what was it? Suddenly, she leaned over and said something to me so low, that only I could hear.

"There's a message in the letter. Get everyone out so I can figure it out," she said. No problem, that would be easy, all I have to do is figure out how…

I still needed to give Belikov a piece of my mind, so that could be used as a distraction!

I gave a small nod to Janine to let her know that I've got the situation under control.

"Belikov! Come on, I need to talk to you, Princess, you might want to be there to heal him after I'm done, and Mia, you might want to be there to extinguish any fire I might have left burning on him or anywhere near him," I said, while giving Belikov the most menacing glare I could ever create. I had the satisfaction of seeing him visibly pale.

"Um, uh, y-yes sir. Let's go outside," he stuttered. We walked out with Vasilisa and Mia trailing behind us.

**JANINE POV**

I watched as Abe left the room with Dimitri.

"Guardian Hathaway, are you coming?" asked Princess. She really was a sweet girl; she just didn't know how to control the darkness.

"No, I'm want to stay here for a bit, plus I'm not sure if I can stop myself from hurting Belikov further if I'm out there," I said. None of it was a lie; I wanted to pummel Belikov to pulp for hurting my daughter.

"Okay," replied Mia. I'm glad Rose found such great friends; I just wanted Rose to love someone who WOULDN'T hurt her…

I grabbed a pen from Rose's desk and got to work figuring out what the message said. I didn't have enough time before everyone would come back and I would have to leave for my duty.

**HEY GUYS, just wanted to tell you that I'm having a contest. The first person to guess what the message is will have one of their stories advertised in my AN. If the winner hasn't written a story, then one of their favorite stories will be advertised. Thanks for reading my story!**


	13. Letters Part 2 Lissa POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Vampire Academy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please read my other story, "Love U Betta or F U Betta?" It was originally a one shot, but if people like it and vote for me to continue it I will. To vote go to my profile. There is another poll for this story! Vote to choose what the name of the band will be! **

**Chapter 13: Letters Part 2 Lissa POV**

**LISSA POV**

_I opened the 3__rd__ letter. It was from…_Eddie?

"The third letter's from Eddie!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked shocked. Eddie, the serious, dedicated, awesome Eddie left with Rose! I opened it and started to read.

_"Dear Lissa, _

_ I don't know exactly what happened between you, Rose and Christian, but whatever it was, was pretty drastic. They were both shaken. Christian looked broken and was about to cry at random moments. Rose wouldn't stop crying at all for about 2 hours. Lissa, you're one of my best friends, but Rose is like my sister, and I won't abandon family. I'm sorry. _

_ Eddie."_

I can't believe that I broke apart our gang! Just by saying some mean things to Christian! I can't believe that I did this, I am such a bitch!

I opened the last letter, it was from Adrian. Oh great, I lost him too.

_"Hey cousin, _

_ I don't like what you and that bastard Belikov did to Rose, but I know what Spirit's darkness does to a person. I just wish you would put a filter on your words so none of this would have happened. But Rose would still be hurt because of that cradle robbing ex-mentor. I'll miss you cousin and take good care of yourself for everyone. _

_ Adrian."_

"Lissa! You ruined everything! How can you be such a selfish bitch?" exclaimed Mia. I could see she was trying to control herself, but it was very hard.

"Honestly, Mia, that's what I have been asking myself for a very, very long time now. Why must it always be that someone leaves because I've hurt them, or because it's to protect me?" I said, crying my eyes out. I was on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest and resting my head on my knees.

It was time for Dimitri to read his letters.

**Hey guys. If you're confused, the way the story is going is that each person reads their letters at once. So Part 1 and Part 2 go together and then the next person reads. I separated those parts to give a bit of suspense! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was a little short but the main letters come from Rose and Christian for Lissa.**

**The person who won last chapter's contest is…Vampiregurl11. She wanted me to advertise her own story, and believe me, I've read it and it's good.**

**It's called Love Without End. Summary: takes place during Shadow Kissed when they were in the caves. ( Full summary inside the story.)**


	14. Letter Part 2 Dimitri POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Vampire Academy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! There is another poll for this story! Vote to choose what the name of the band will be! **

**Chapter 14: Letters Part 2 Dimitri POV**

**DIMITRI POV**

_I opened the 3__rd__ letter, only to find it smelling like cloves. _

The letter was from Adrian. I dreaded opening the letter, much less open it.

Rose had been dating Adrian when I was restored. He was so much better for her. One, he was closer to her age. Two, the relationship wouldn't be frowned upon as much as a dhampir-dhampir relationship. Three, (the one I hated the most) he could give her the one thing I could never-kids.

Rose had never seemed like the kind of person to want kids, but I've seen how good she is with kids. She was always nice to the kids on the elementary campus at the academy. Jill was one example. She would make a great mother. Having kids was one thing that always was a problem in our relationship, from the very beginning. I wish one of us were a Moroi. Life would be so much easier that way.

I brought up the courage to open it and read it.

"_Cradle robber, _

_You're a bastard, and an asshole and many other words that I shouldn't use, but I do anyway. I hate you. I hate what you did to Rose. I hate how she will always love you. I hate how she will never love me. All because of you. You're the root of my problems. I LOVE Rose. I don't know where you're mind was when you told her you didn't love her. She is one-of a-kind. She's beautiful, caring, sweet, gentle, and badass. Why? Why did you hurt Rose so much? I get you're hurting, but that's no excuse to cause others pain because of it. She might have forgiven you, but I never will. Ever. You get go on with your life knowing that I hate you. Christian hates you. Eddie hates you. And Rose loves you. You lost everyone but Lissa and Mia, but soon Mia won't stay after she learned what you two idiots did to Rose._

_ Adrian."_

I sighed, knowing he was right. Every single word was right. How could I be so stupid, ignorant and an idiot? Rose was the only reason I lived any more, and I lost that.

I picked up the next letter. It was from Eddie.

"_Belikov, _

_You're the biggest jerk I've known. Even worse than Zeklos (you which one). At least he didn't hurt Rose and her heart. She's a mess no thanks to you. I know Rose loves you very much and has forgiven you, but I never will. Not until you gain our trust back, but that won't be likely since we won't be coming back anytime soon. I thought you were a good guy, honorable, but I was wrong. Just because the person is a respected guardian, doesn't mean they can't be a big ass jerk._

_ Eddie."_

Tears ran down my face, knowing that I screwed things up, big time. Everyone looked at me, with eyes full of pity. I motioned for Mia to read her letters before I completely broke down. I just wanted to leave and look for clues where to find my precious Roza and beg for her forgiveness, even though she already gave it to me, I want to hear her say that she forgives me. 


	15. Letter Part 2 Mia POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Vampire Academy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Vote to choose what the name of the band will be! Poll on profile! **

**Chapter 15: Letters Part 2 Mia POV**

**MIA POV**

_I went to pick up the next letter. I opened it; only to find the paper a bit charred…of course my letter HAD to be charred…_

It was from Christian. That idiot…I opened the letter, ignoring the charred ends.

_"Hey Mia, _

_ Sorry for the charred letter, I meant to char Belikov's but instead I accidently picked up the letter for you and charred it. Sorry… ANYWAYS, we used to be kind of friends, but then you started to hurt __my girlfriend __Lissa and I started to hate you. Then Spokane happened…now you're one of my best friends. You were going to be my assistant in helping with defensive/offensive magic practices once they started, but now that I'm gone, I'm not so sure that's going to happen. Keep on practicing with water anyway, _

_Miss you, _

_Christian."_

Lissa looked pained when I looked up from the letter, probably because "my girlfriend" was crossed out. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry; everything is going to be okay. They'll come back," I reassured her. She smiled at me. I just wish Rose and Christian could know how much pain everyone was in from their leaving, and maybe they'll come back. I sighed and picked up the final letter. It was from Adrian.

_ "Dear Mia, _

_ I don't know you that much so this letter isn't very long. All I know is that you were a bitch to Rose and Lissa, but now, you are one of their best friends. You're a good girl._

_ Adrian."_

"I should've known Adrian wouldn't write anything if it wasn't a check, or a hate letter," I said jokingly but I saw the hurt flash across Dimitri's face as I said that.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Guardian Belikov! I didn't mean that!" I apologized.

"It's okay," he replied.

'It's amazing how Rose lightens up our lives and how many people depend on her. If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to find her,' I thought.

There was only one more letter left. It was for Abe and Janine, so naturally, it would be from Rose. She was their only daughter. If we-her friends- feel really bad, I can't imagine what they're going through.


	16. Letter, messages, and fights Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Vampire Academy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Vote to choose what the name of the band will be! Poll on profile! **

**Chapter 16: Letters, messages and fights! Part 2 Abe/Janine POV**

**ABE POV**

_"Belikov! Come on, I need to talk to you, Princess, you might want to be there to heal him after I'm done, and Mia, you might want to be there to extinguish any fire I might have left burning on him or anywhere near him," I said, while giving Belikov the most menacing glare I could ever create. I had the satisfaction of seeing him visibly pale._

_"Um, uh, y-yes sir. Let's go outside," he stuttered. We walked out with Vasilisa and Mia trailing behind us._

We were at the local Court gym. That way it wouldn't look weird if there was a beat Guardian on the floor.

I planned on making him pay for the way he hurt my little girl. If she was here and heard me say that, she would yell at me and say, "I'm not little, old man!"

I hope that I give Janine enough time to decipher the message Rose left for us. Janine and I don't have much time left. We are leaving for Turkey in about 3 hours, so we need to figure out the message. **(AN: JANINE IS GUARDING ABE NOW)**

I brought my gaze to Belikov.

"So Belikov, I don't care if you hurt my little girl by accident, you will pay. Also Princess," I turned my head towards Vasilisa. "I would press charges, but I can't since you're royal, so consider yourself saved."

I created a fire ball with my hands and glared at Belikov, he paled and stood in a fighting stance…poor guy, he won't have a fighting chance against me.

I threw the ball at him, he dodged, but he wasn't ready for the next two I threw at him back to back. I burned his right arm and left leg (not the entire arm/leg, but part of it). He fell to the ground gasping in pain. I smirked and threw another fireball at his chest. He noticed it coming and moved out of the way, instead burning part of his left arm.

I decided to give his face pain using my fists so I walked up to him and punched him using a right hook right in the nose. I heard a cracking sound and I instantly knew that the sound came from his nose breaking.

I moved back and let Mia shower Belikov with water, to soothe the burns and Vasilisa heal his nose and burns.

"I hope that teaches you not to mess with Hathaways OR Mazurs. It's a good thing Janine wasn't here otherwise you would be in an even worse condition. Janine has a good knee, if you know what I mean," I said to Belikov as I walked out the room. I hope Janine figured out the message, we have to leave in an hour and half.

I almost to Rose's old room when I got a text from Janine.

"WE ARE IN CALIFORNIA"

'That's the message?' I thought. If that's the message, then it would be easy to get there! I can postpone my trip to Turkey and instead go to California.

I ran the rest of the way to Rose's room. I burst through the door, only to find Janine on the phone.

"Rose," she whispered.

**JANINE POV**

_I grabbed a pen from Rose's desk and got to work figuring out what the message said. I didn't have enough time before everyone would come back and I would have to leave for my duty._

I hoped Abe would teach Belikov a lesson, but not hurt him so much that when Rose finds out, she'll hurt me and Abe…not that I couldn't take her, it's just we've made progress in our relationship, I don't want to ruin it.

I looked in the letter carefully, looking for anything off. I read it over and over till I realized, some letters were bolded.

I wrote down the bolded letters and hoped that it was in order, so I wouldn't have to figure it out.

'WEAREINCALIFORNIA"

What could those letters mean?

Is it a place? Person? I started to think of words that start with WE and I realized with a start, the WE makes a word.

I slapped my hand to my forehead, thinking, 'I'm so stupid.' So the first word was 'we'. AREIN makes…'are in!' The rest of the letters make 'California."

The message was 'We are in California!' I quickly got out my phone and texted Abe the message. Not knowing how long he would take, I called Rose, knowing by now she would be in California.

After a couple of rings, Rose picked up.

"Mom?"

"Rose," I breathed just as Abe burst in the room wide-eyed.


	17. One Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Vampire Academy. I also don't own "Give Your Heart a Break." That Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Vote to choose what the name of the band will be! Poll on profile! Back to Rose POV FINALLY! **

**Chapter 17: One day**

**ROSE POV **

_I looked around the room, taking one last look and walked out, leaving the door unlocked for when someone comes looking for me._

_Eddie and I went to the Guardian office earlier and gotten Christian and Adrian as our charges._

_'Goodbye Royal court, Lissa and Dimitri,' I thought as we walked out the front gates in the streaming sunlight._

Adrian called a taxi when we were far enough from Court, so that no one but the Guardian at the gates would see us.

We waited about 20 minutes before the cab reached us, and by then, Adrian had booked 4 tickets to Hollywood, California. The entire time, everyone was lost in their own minds. We climbed in the cab and didn't talk. It was scary, considering the fact that all 4 of us are really talkative; we could non-stop talk (more like bicker, but who care?).

My heart still hurts from earlier today…I don't think I'll ever be able to step into a church after this.

One day I will.

One day, my heart will stop hurting.

One day I will be able to love again.

One day I will see them again.

One day I will talk to them again.

All I have to do is focus on the present and in the back of my mind, wait for that 'one day,' and maybe, just maybe, I will finally be happy.

I brought out of my wishing by Christian-who was sitting next to me-nudging me (okay, that's the third time he did that IN ONE DAY…does he somehow know that I'm thinking, so he stops it before it gets out of hand? I mean, face it, me thinking leads to ideas that get me in trouble). I turned to face him and raised my eyebrows.

He laughed and said, "Rosie, we're here." I looked past Eddie-who was sitting on the other side of me-out the window, and sure enough there was the airport. The drive took half an hour, and I didn't even notice.

I punched Christian in the arm and said, "DON'T ever call me Rosie, got it Chrissie?"

I then pushed him out the taxi and we went to the back of the car to get our stuff. The plane ride to California was in an hour so we just waited around and ate a snack. Adrian had a burger, I had some donuts, Eddie had a hotdog and Christian had a slice of pizza. I would've eaten more, but I didn't have an appetite after everything that happened today.

After I ate, I thought about the conversation me and Christian had. He had said that something I said sounded like a song title.

"Hey Chrissie," I said, looking at him. "Remember when we were talking and you said a song title…what was that? It isn't real song title, I said something and you said it sounded like a song title." He looked deep in thought. I replayed our conversation again, but I couldn't remember. After a while, Christian suddenly screamed out, "Give Your Heart a Break!"

"Oh yeah! Guys, this could be the song that leads to our big break. If get started now on the lyrics, we could get a lot done and just put the music together when we find a apartment/hotel in Cali," I exclaimed looking at the boys. They were all nodding their heads. I could tell they were happy with the idea. It would be a nice break from all the pain that we have all been through.

I was thinking about how I said that I wanted to give Dimitri's heart a break when I got the chorus of the song.

I grabbed a paper pad and a pen and started to write.

_'Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_I wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break'_

_I showed the lyrics to Christian and he was happy, so was I. _


	18. Off to California

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Vampire Academy or any of the Songs mentioned in this story! ALSO FROM NOW ON THE DISCLAMER IS IN THE SUMMARY.**

**The results of the poll are in. When the time comes, you'll find out what the title of the band will be. Thanks for voting and for the great reviews!**

**Chapter 18: Off to California**

I continued to think about the lyrics for our debut song. We also had to think of our band name. That would take a while considering the fact that we almost never agreed on one thing at all. Us four agreeing on the fact that we had to leave was a pure coincidence…well not really, but still.

Eddie shook my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts. At least this time it wasn't Christian, I would've punched him if it was him.

"Can I see the lyrics again?" I handed him the piece of paper with the chorus of 'Give Your Heart a Break.' He looked at it for a bit and then looked at me. "Can you sing it? I have never heard you sing and it would be nice to understand the lyrics better with the tune," he said shyly.

I smiled. I had been thinking of the tune and there was one that stuck to me.

"_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_I wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break"_

He seemed to like it since he was grinning like a fool along with Adrian and Christian.

"Little D, I didn't know how great of a voice you had!" exclaimed Adrian. I was happy they liked it.

"Rose, sing it again, maybe I can get a beat to play the drums with," said Eddie. I sang it again and Eddie took his drum sticks and somehow managed to get a beat.

Now all we had to do was get the keyboard and guitar parts in and the rest of the lyrics, and we're good.

I felt an overflow of sadness suddenly. I checked the bond to see what was wrong; it turned out that Lissa finally understood what the hell she just did and the stupidity of it. Only, she was an hour late. We had to board the plane in 5 minutes. It was too late to go back now. I grabbed my luggage along with Christian's since it was lighter than Adrian's. Eddie grabbed his own and Adrian's. We put the heavier luggage on the conveyer belt that takes all the luggage. We took our carry-on bags and boarded the planes.

Our seats were near each other's and we had our stakes just in case, thanks to Adrian's compulsion. Eddie and I had two, while Christian and Adrian had one. You could never be too safe.

As we seated, I took a deep breath and relaxed. I was leaving my old life behind and getting a new start. I was grateful for that.

We had the Moroi sitting near the window and the Guardian on the outer seat. There were seat clusters of two. Adrian and I were in front of Eddie and Christian.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Adrian's shoulder. I was hoping to get some sleep, but I knew that wouldn't happen, so I went into Lissa's head, knowing as soon as it was 7 AM (PM for humans).

The flight was 2 hours long so; we would in California long before Lissa woke up. She got ready for bed and went to bed not long after. I came out of her head and worked with Adrian on the lyrics.

We had written the first verse and a bit of the second when the flight attendant said we were landing.

It was 4 AM (pm for humans). We checked into our hotel and went to sleep. All of us were up for more than 24 hours.

I was asleep for about 4 more hours when I felt overwhelming sadness and happiness, along with a message from Lissa.

I guess she found our letters. The message was 'ROSE! I'm so sorry for everything! Dimitri loves you! He lied and I didn't mean those things I said! I'm sorry please come back! Mia even misses you. She said to tell you to tell Eddie that she will go out with him. Even your parents are a mess! Please, please come back Rose!'

I sighed. I wouldn't go back, but I could tell mom and dad after they figure out the message to tell Mia where I am. That way Eddie and Mia could still date.

Eddie noticed me moving around in bed since he was sleeping next to me. He woke up and asked what was wrong. I told him what Lissa said to me and he was beyond happy that Mia could come here.

Honestly, I could use some girl support here too…


	19. Crying

**Thanks for the great reviews! Also, I might not update this story and my other one as much anymore since school's starting soon. Sorry =P**

**Chapter 19: Crying**

I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't keep thinking about what Lissa said through the bond. She said that Dimitri was beating himself over me! I thought he didn't love me anymore, but he is probably just guilty for the fact that I left because of him. That's the type of person he is, he doesn't love me and probably never did love me…that stung, bad.

Tears started flowing again and this time I didn't stop them, but I did try to muffle my cried in my pillow. It seemed like hours before Eddie heard my cries and yelled my name out loud.

"ROSE! Are you okay?" Eddie yelled so loudly that Christian and Adrian (who's a REALLY heavy sleeper) woke up. They ran to my side and got a look of horror when they saw my face.

I bet my face was a complete and utter mess; eyes red and puffy, tears running down my cheeks, and my hair looking like a bird's nest.

Without even hesitating, Christian swept me into a hug, with Adrian and Eddie joining. I guess they figured out what's wrong with me.

"Oh, Rosie, it's okay, everything's going to be okay. He doesn't know what's he is missing out on. You are beautiful, smart, and a badass. He is definitely missing out," whispered Christian in my ear. I knew he wasn't feeling any better than I was though. I was also shocked. I didn't know he thought of me like that, I mean I knew I was like a little sister to him, but beautiful?

"Lissa's missing out too, you're not so bad yourself," I whispered back to him. Then louder I yelled in his ear, "HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PYRO, DON'T CALL ME ROSIE?"

I yelled and jumped backwards, causing him to fall flat on his ass on the floor. The rest of us starting to laugh madly. Actually, it was just me. Eddie and Adrian were snickering.

"Rose is back," said Adrian.

"Feeling better now?" asked Eddie, the only sensible one in our group. I nodded and Christian muttered something that sounded like, "bitch."

"Excuse me, Sparky, what was that?" I asked smugly.

"Oh, I just said that you most definitely back." Eddie and Adrian laughed and I had a look that said, 'yeah right.'

Suddenly my phone rang. I looked at it to see who was calling and it was my mom.

"Mom?"

"Rose," she breathed.


	20. The Converstion

**Thanks for the great reviews! Also, I'll try as much as I can to update, but I can't promise anything so if I don't update for a while, don't think that I've abandoned this story…Sorry once again.**

**Chapter 20: The Conversation**

_"Mom?"_

_ "Rose," she breathed._

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry for leaving. It was just that I couldn't take it anymore! It was too hard to stay around him and her after they did everything to me. Sorry!" I was rambling and I knew it, so did mom apparently since she laughed.

"Oh honey, its okay. I don't blame you. I wanted to pummel Belikov for doing that to you, but instead I had to figure your message out. Quite clever by the way." I smiled at that.

"Mom, is dad there?"

"Yeah, he just got back from beating Belikov up for what he did," she said. SAY WHAT NOW? Abe beat the Russian God up?

"Give him the phone now," I growled out. I was trying to control myself so I wouldn't explode on my mom instead of dad. Christian, Adrian and Eddie looked at me like I was going crazy, but it's not like that's never happened…right? I heard some shuffling and soon my dad was holding the phone.

"Hello?"

"DAD! HOW COULD YOU! DIDN'T YOU FIGURE OUT FROM MY LETTERS THAT I STILL LOVE HIM? IF I WANTED TO BEAT HIM UP I COULD'VE DONE IT! PLUS I WOULD'VE HIM A LOT MORE! I HAVE GOOD KNEES!" I screamed into the phone. The boys cringed away from them and I glared at each and every single one of them while I mentioned the fact that I have good knees.

"Rose, darling, my sweet daughter, listen to me. He deserved what he got and anyways, Lissa and Mia are helping him," he said. Hearing that he was fine helped me calm down. Then suddenly I remembered Mia.

"Dad, can you find Mia and give her the phone?" I asked while looking at Eddie. He smiled at me gratefully and I smiled back.

"Um, sure, I just have to get her come here," he replied. I heard some shuffling and Mia's name being called out.

Soon enough, I heard her say hello.

"Hello? Rose? Is that you?" I gave the phone to Eddie for him to talk to her and invite her to Hollywood. I knew she was a great dancer and singer, so it would be great to have her here.

"Nope. It's not Rose. It's me, Eddie."

"EDDIE!" I heard her shriek. All of us started laughing.

"HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT AND ASK ME ON A DATE? I KNOW I SAID YES BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN DO THAT!" she continued to shriek and I tuned her out, looking at the way Christian was laughing and yet how his eyes showed so much sadness. Same with Adrian, he lost me while Christian lost Lissa.

I tuned in to the conversation again when Eddie was asking Mia to come to California. I didn't have to ask to know what she said since she screamed, 'HELL YES.' Then, Eddie was calling me to take the phone. I grabbed the phone and screamed Mia's name.

"MIA!"

"ROSE!"

"I'M SO SORRY! I miss you! I can't wait to see you."

"Me too. I have to go now. Abe's saying we have to pack. See you soon!"

"Bye," I said as I hung up. I turned to look at the guys. They were all smiling and so was I. I just hope that my life stays like this.


	21. The Arrival

**Hi! Sorry for the short chapter, but it's kind of a filler chapter. It builds for the one after this and let me tell you, its one hell of a chapter! 5 reviews and I'll update today or tomorrow!**

**Chapter 21: The Arrival**

"Rose, Rose, Rosie…come on, wake up!" someone said into my ear. I hate the person who's waking me up…I think it's Adrian. I just ignored him and tried to go back to sleep.

"ROSE! ROSIE" Adrian screamed again in my ear. I just mumbled incoherently and turned over on my other side.

"Rose…Christian's ordering pancakes with maple syrup, whipped cream and strawberries!" I shot right out of bed hearing that and my stomach, while pushing Adrian and Eddie out of my face and making them fall on their butts. I laughed at them and walked to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I went to the main room of the hotel suite and saw that Christian, Adrian and Eddie were already digging into their breakfast.

I sat down and picked up the plate they had set aside for them and dug entire time I kept thinking about the lyrics of our debut song.

We were almost done with our food when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose, it's me, Mia." I smiled and put it on speaker phone. I told the guys it was Mia and they said their hellos.

"Hey guys. Abe, Guardian Hathaway and I are at the Hollywood airport now. Can you come pick us up?"

"Sure!" I replied. We said our goodbyes, finished up our food and left for the airport. Christian had rented a BMW earlier so we all climbed into the car and drove to the airport. Eddie was driving, I was sitting shotgun and Christian and Adrian were sitting in the back.

After about 20 minutes we reached the airport and went inside to pick up Mia, Mom and Dad.

When I saw them, I ran up to them and hugged each one of them, so did the guys, except they just hugged Mia. Eddie and Mia's hug lasted longer than it should have, but they were going to date…so…whatever.

"Rose, why did you come to Hollywood of all places?" asked Mom as we sat in the car.

"Well, I guess you guys wouldn't think to look in a place where it was really sunny because of the Moroi and plus, here we could debut as a band. We didn't want to just sit around do nothing since there wouldn't be any Strigoi," I replied. Mom seemed to understand my logic.

After about 10 more minutes, we got to our hotel. We rented 2 more rooms; 1 for Mia and me, 1 for mom and dad and the one we rented already for Christian, Adriana and Eddie.

At around 5 o'clock, Mia said that she had found a club here in Hollywood that should get our mind off of things. Everyone (including mom and dad) agreed and decided to leave at 7:30.


	22. The Club

**I decided to update with only 4 reviews...I hoped I would get more, but I guess not. Thanks guys(sarcasm). You should be happy I'm letting you read the chapter in which the gangs' lives change! ENJOY and this time, can I have more than 7 reviews? **

**Chapter 22: The Club**

It was 6 and everyone started to get ready. I had brought a blue knee length dress from Court and I paired it with some silver earrings and blue shoes. (LINK ON PROFILE) I washed my hair and blow dried it, keeping it in its natural state.

Mia had worn a grey dress with gold hoop earrings. (LINK ON PROFILE). She has half curled her hair.

Mom and dad were wearing the clothes they usually wore (dad: flashy suits, mom: guardian attire except in jeans) Christian was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans. Eddie was wearing a red t-shirt with blue jeans and Adrian was wearing a blue t-shirt with black jeans.

We left in the car with dad driving, mom in the shotgun seat and the rest of us in the back. The club was named SkyBar. It seemed nice. We walked in and it was completely different than what I was expecting.

Everyone turned to look-no GLARE- at Mia. 'Why?' you must be wondering. Well, the club was a KARAOKE CLUB! And since we already paid for the tickets, we might as well listen to people sing random songs badly.

We sat down at different tables. The guys sat at their own table, so did my parents. Mia and I sat at the bar.

"So Mia, you and Eddie huh? Since when?" I grilled her.

"I guess since Spokane…I always admired his bravery and developed a crush on him overtime…"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Eddie perk up suddenly…I wonder why?

"YES!" Eddie said, and I wondered how I heard that till I realized that I heard it from the earpiece…I forgot it was on…oops. I guess the guilt showed on my face because suddenly looked worried.

"Your earpiece was on wasn't it" I nodded. She burst out laughing and so did Eddie.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone always hears your plans through the most obvious ways Rose," said Mia. I nodded, that was SO true. We laughed and a guy sat down in a seat next to mine and a seat next to Mia's. We ignored them at first, but then they kept talking to each other over us and it was getting really annoying.

"Rose? You okay over there?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah, it's okay we can handle them. No need to get jealous Edster," I replied.

"So Jack," said the guy sitting next to Mia.

"What Mike," replied Jack, the guy sitting next to me.

"Guess what the girl in blue's name is."

"Hmm…I was say Violet since she's wearing blue," he said, while rubbing my back. What the hell? Who are these asses? The Mike guy was rubbing Mia's arm and she looked uncomfortable.

"Okay, first of all, get your filthy hands off of me jackass. And you, get your hands off of her. Second, violet is purple, not blue. Finally, my name is Rose," I said glaring at him.

"Ooo, Jack you got a feisty one."

"You want feisty jerk? Here," Mia said as she slapped him. I clapped and high fived Mia.

"Can I buy you a drink?" asked Jack.

"No," I replied as I stood up.

We got up to go sit with my mom and dad since they had two extra seats when Jack pinched my ass. I spun around and was about to punch him when Mia stopped my arm and Eddie yelled, "NO!" in my earpiece.

Mia whispered in my ear suddenly.

"I know how to get back at these asses. It will embarrass them and get them to never bug any girl every again. We sing. I know a song that will be perfect," She smiled deviously. I admit, it wasn't my style but it was smart. Eddie heard too and he laughed. Christian and Adrian looked at him curiously and he waved them off, saying that they will find out.

We walked away from the boys and up on the stage. Mia told the guy the song.

He gave us mics and played the song. I recognized the music of the song, 'Take a Hint' by VicMea Justice and Elizabeth Gilles.

_Me:__  
__Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?__  
__I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right__  
__Mia:__  
__I don't want to be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite__  
__But it always seem to bite me in the-__  
__Me:__  
__Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot__  
__Mia:__  
__You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not__  
__Me:__  
__You had at hello, then you opened up your mouth__  
__Mia:__  
__And that is when it started going south, oh!__  
_We walked to the boys and sang the chorus.

_Both:__  
__Get your hands off my hips or I'll punch you in the lips__  
__Stop your staring at my, hey!__  
__Take a hint x2__  
__No, you can't buy me a drink__  
__Let me tell you what I think__  
__I think you could use a mint__  
__Take a hint x2, t-take a hint, take a hint__  
__Me:__  
__I guess you still don't get it, so lets take it to the top__  
__Mia:__  
__You asked me what my sign is and I told you it was stop__  
__Me:__  
__And if I had a dime for every name you just dropped__  
__Both:__  
__You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht, oh!__  
__Get your hands off my hips or I'll punch you in the lips__  
__Stop your staring at my, hey!__  
__Take a hint x2__  
__No, you can't buy me drink__  
__Let me tell you what I think__  
__I think you could use a mint__  
__Take a hint x2, t-take a hint, take a hint__  
__What about "no" don't you get?__  
__So go and tell your friends, I'm not really interested__  
__Me:__  
__It's about time that you're leaving_

_The boys stood up to leave, but we blocked their way. As they backed up, we kept advancing towards them__.  
__Mia:__  
__I'm going to count to 3 and open my eyes and you'll be gone__  
__One__  
__Me:__  
__Get your hands off my-__  
__Mia:__  
__Two__  
__Me:__  
__Or I'll punch you in the-__  
__Mia:__  
__Three__  
__Me:__  
__Stop your staring at my-__  
__Both:__  
__Hey!__  
__Take a hint x2__  
__I am not your missing link__  
__Let me tell you what I think__  
__I think you could use a mint__  
__Take a hint x4__  
__Woahh...__  
__Get your hands off my hips or I'll punch you in the lips__  
__Stop your staring at my, hey!__  
__Take a hint x2, t-take a hint, take a hint_

_ Everyone stood up and clapped while we took our bows. The boys had left. Mia and I high-fived. We were walking to Adrian, Christian and Eddie when a guy came in front of us. _

_ "Hello girls, my name is Tyler Starr, from Starr records."_

**Just to let you know, SkyBar is a real place, but it's not a Karaoke club. Also, I don't own Victorious nor the plot from the episode "Tori and Jade's Playdate." (I used the plot from that episode for this chapter)**


	23. Deal?

**Hey guys…long time no update and I'm sorry for that. I know I said in my other story's last update that I wouldn't update till next week but this week I have off, so I decided to update. =D**

**Chapter 23: Deal?**

Everyone stood up and clapped while we took our bows. The boys had left. Mia and I high-fived. We were walking to Adrian, Christian and Eddie when a guy came in front of us.

"Hello girls, my name is Tyler Starr, from Starr records."

Mia and I stared at each other and then back at Tyler. I was astonished that we would get a record deal so soon! Inside I was jumping up and down but outside I was cool, calm and collected. The 3 C's that are taught to every guardian.

"Hello Mr. Starr. My name is Rose. This is Mia, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, my mom Janine and my dad Abe," I said pointing to everyone.

"Rose, you may call my Tyler. I have a proposal for you and Mia. How would you like to make a demo for me and we will see if you can sign a record deal with me?" he asked. I was ecstatic…except for the fact that he didn't know that we were a band.

"We would love to Tyler, but you see, Mia, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and I are in a band, so if you want to give me and Mia a record, you have to give it to the rest of us. Plus, my mom and dad are our managers." Everyone was happy that I mentioned them.

"Well, I guess it's okay, but you still need to make a demo since I haven't heard you as a group."

YES! "Okay! When do you want it by?" I asked trying to keep calm, which was really hard since I was so freaking happy.

"How about day after tomorrow?"

"Perfect! Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to us. We are new here and we really need the opportunity. Thanks so much!" I said hugging him. We walked out calmly as possible, and drove home. As soon as we got home, Mia, Eddie, Adrian, Christian and I starting jumping up and down like mad. Mom and Dad looked at us like we were crazy, and honestly? We were a crazy bunch. We hugged and continued jumping up and down. When we finally calmed down, I felt a sudden pang of regret that Lissa and Dimitri weren't there to celebrate with us. Adrian sensed my sadness through my aura and came up to me and hugged me.

"It's okay Little Dhampir…it'll be okay. Now let's go and drink ze blood of little fishies…," he reassured me. I laughed and got up with him. We were actually going to get some sushi from a place called Sushi Spot to celebrate. None of us had to get dressed, so we left right then. In the car, Christian sat next to me and draped his arm around me in a comforting way. I laid my head on his arm and said, "I miss them…"

"Me too Rose, me too."

"You know how much easier it would be if I could just date you? Both of our problems would be gone. I could forget about him and you could forget about her."

"You know what?" he asked as he looked at me. "You're right. I never thought I would say this it but, it would be nice if I didn't have to keep thinking about Lissa." By the time he finished talking, we were at Sushi Stop.

We got out and ordered Spicy Tuna Balls for all of us…

When got home, I showed them the song. Everyone was impressed. Abe had a studio room for us built in the house Adrian had bought. We had the song, melody, and beat done. Now we just had to put the song together.

Mia and I started singing, Eddie added the beat, Adrian began the melody and Christian just followed. Soon enough, we had our demo. We rehearsed a couple of times and worked out the kinks. I loved the song and so did mom and dad. Tomorrow we would record it officially. The day after, we will show it to Tyler, and just end up getting a record deal. The days after that…I don't know, but we might be spending those days writing new songs, recording, rehearsing and having fun…

The day was finally here…we would show the song to Tyler! We drove out to the Studio and walked in.

"Hey Tyler! We have the demo!" I exclaimed. On the top was "Tears of Fire," our band name. Abe came up with it yesterday and since we liked it, we decided to use it.

"Tears of Fire…I like it. Let's listen." He led us to a recording room and played it.

_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are_  
_So close yet so far_  
_Haven't I passed the test_  
_When will you realize_  
_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours if we want it_  
_We can take it if you just take my hand_  
_There's no turning back now_  
_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_  
_And our hearts beat as one_  
_But you slip out of my fingertips_  
_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break_  
_(Let me give your heart a break)_

_'Cause you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love

"Tears of Fire…you just got yourself a record deal!" he exclaimed.

"Oh. My. God," said Mia…honestly that was all of our reactions. We group hugged and jumped up and down.

"Thanks so much Tyler! This is amazing!" Janine said. Mia and I hugged him while Christian, Eddie and Adrian shook his hand.

"Come back tomorrow to record this here and make this the first song of your new debut album!"

"Okay!" We exclaimed…finally, our dreams from last week are coming true!

**Sushi Stop is a real place in California by the way! Here is a contest for all you readers out there. I have a list of songs that Rose and the band will sing. The first 3 people to guess ONE right song will get their story or any story advertised…but you must be a member of Fanfiction! Sorry to all those guests =/ Oh, and you get only 1 try!**


	24. Lissa And Dimitri

**Hello all my faithful readers, here is another chapter. I'm not sure if I will continue Love U Betta or F U Betta anymore since I have no ideas. If anyone can PM/review me about any plot ideas for that story, then I shall continue. If no one gives me ideas, I'm going to end it…not very well… The winners of the contest are at the end.**

**Enjoy this chappy. WARNING: Has mentions of sex…a lot**

**Chapter 24: Lissa and Dimitri**

_"Tears of Fire…you just got yourself a record deal!" he exclaimed._

_ "Oh. My. God," said Mia…honestly that was all of our reactions. We group hugged and jumped up and down._

_ "Thanks so much Tyler! This is amazing!" Janine said. Mia and I hugged him while Christian, Eddie and Adrian shook his hand. _

_ "Come back tomorrow to record this here and make this the first song of your new debut album!" _

_ "Okay!" We exclaimed…finally, our dreams from last week are coming true!_

I had a big grin on my face as we walked back to our car. Once we reached the car, I spun around and tackled Christian, hugging him.

"CHRISTIAN! Thank you, thank you, thank you so, so much!" He laughed and hugged me back, but he wore a confused face.

"Why are you thanking me? You and Mia are the ones that got us the deal."

"Yeah, but if you hadn't offered to come with me here, I would never have gotten this chance. Hell, none of us would have gotten the chance. Adrian wouldn't have overheard our conversation. Eddie wouldn't have come to my room, after he saw me crying and Mia, mom and dad wouldn't have come either if it was just me. So thank you." He smiled, his icy blue eyes sparkling and his fangs showing ever so slightly. As soon as I let go of Christian, Adrian came to me, lifted me off the ground and swung me in the air.

"Ah! Adrian! Put me down!" He put me down and kissed me on the forehead. It seemed like he was going to kiss me on my lips, but instead he kissed me on the forehead.

"Little Dhampir, that was some singing! I never knew how powerful your lungs are. With your and Mia's voice, we will be #1!" I hugged my parents and I turned around to hug Eddie and Mia when I saw a major PDA violation. My mouth fell open and when Adrian noticed I wasn't saying anything, he came over to me and followed my gaze. His eyes widen and soon, Christian and my parents saw what they were doing too.

Mia and Eddie were making out. With tongue. With Mia's hand in Eddie's jeans. BJ. When I finally came to my senses, I walked over to them, closed my eyes (I don't want to see this anymore honestly) and slapped both of them on their faces, hoping that I didn't touch any tongues.

"What the fuck Rose?" yelled Mia. Her hand was slightly white…eww…gross.

"PDA guys, PDA. The whole world doesn't need to watch your porn. And seriously guys? BJ? Now? Out of all the times? You have your rooms at home. USE IT! And don't even think about sitting near each other in the car," I yelled. It felt weird, almost surreal, calling the house "home" since for most of my life, the Academy was my home. I was brought up there. I lived there.

"Sorry," they mumbled as we walked into the car. I decided to drive so my parents could have a break and keep an eye on Eddie and Mia. Sure, they were two seats away from each other, but that doesn't mean that they won't try something. Mia's too much like me and I've known Eddie all my life. I know they will try something.

Within 20 minutes, we got home. We had to stop since everyone got hungry, so we stopped at Sushi Stop for some sushi.

We ordered the same thing as last time and sat on one big table that was empty. We made sure Eddie and Mia were not sitting near each other or in front of each other. It was good thing too because as soon as we got home, they ran upstairs into their room, they were feeling horny.

"Keep it down and use protection!" Christian yelled to them as they went upstairs. Mia showed him the middle finger as a response. Adrian and I burst out laughing. Gosh.

Everyone else went up to their rooms to get ready for bed. I stayed behind, looking out the window, thinking about Lissa and Dimitri. It still hurt to think of them, but the happiness I've been getting is making me better. I'm so busy working with the band now that I don't even have time to remember them. I miss them a lot, but it hurts less. Adrian came up behind me and hugged me.

Usually, I kept Lissa's emotions blocked so I wouldn't get in when they were strong, but it felt like I was pulled in on purpose.

"Oh Dimitri! What am I going to do? I can't live without Rose or Christian! They are my life. Rose saved me billions of times and she sacrificed her health so I could heal and practice spirit, and Christian supported me through all of that! We have to find them!" Lissa sobbed into Dimitri's shirt. I could tell she really meant all of that. She was really determined to find us, but I couldn't go through that. If I saw Dimitri or Lissa in person (through the bond is different) I wouldn't be able to hold on. I would most definitely break down and be crushed.

Lissa took comfort in Dimitri's arms, but as if he was a brother, she didn't feel that way towards him. She still loves Christian…if it wasn't for me, they would still be together. At least one more couple would be intact if it wasn't for me falling in love with Dimitri.

"Don't worry Lissa, we'll find them. I'll find her. I always do," said Dimitri in his wonderful Russian accent. His eyes showed pain…but why? He didn't love me so why did he care about me? He broke away from her and brought attention to himself by going up on the podium in the room (which I finally saw) where guardians meetings occur.

"Everyone, it is time that we began the search for Lord Ivashkov, Lord Ozera, Miss. Rinaldi, Guardian Castile and Guardian Hathaway. If Princess Dragomir and I know Guardian Hathaway at all, she will be in a place people will not normally look, but she will make sure that the Moroi are safe. Look for places with the least Strigoi numbers that are hard to find. Now go!" Dimitri spoke with such certainty that my heart melted. He knew me so well. We would have to be careful from now on. We can't risk Lissa and him finding us.

I felt someone shaking me. I came out of Lissa to find Adrian shaking me. I had to go talk to Christian.

"Rose! Rose, what's wrong? What did you see?" he must have realized something was wrong from my aura.

"I'll tell you later. I have to talk to Christian first." I raced upstairs to his room. I opened the door to find him sobbing with Lissa's picture in his hands, clutched to his chest.

I walked over to him and sat next to him, taking him into my arms.

"Aw, Christian. Don't cry, it's going to be okay. You will get back together with Lissa, everything will be fine," I said, trying to soothe him. He looked at me with his icy blue eyes filled with tears.

"Really? What about you? You really love Dimitri; you're not going to get over him soon. You keep worrying about me, when you should worry about yourself. And how do you know I will get back with Lissa? I don't even know if she still loves me or not."

"It's my job to worry about you, you're my brother. I was inside Lissa. Dimitri and Lissa are leading a search party for us. Dimitri knows me well enough to know I would go in a place with few Strigoi and a place that most Moroi and their guardians aren't at. They are going to find us sooner or later. We can't move since we have a deal here. We are just going to have to prepare ourselves to see them, and you will get back together with Lissa because she loves you," I said. He got out of my arms.

"Rose…what are we going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know Christian, I don't know."

**So what did you think? It's over 1000 words…just a Thanksgiving present from me. I want to say thanks to all of the people who reviewed and supported me with all my storied. Love you guys. **

**Oh and what do you think they will do? Review =P**

**Winners:**

**1) DrunkenSage with Skyscraper. The story he/she wanted to advertise is: Pillars of Sand. Summary: **

I was just going to have to get used to the agonising pain and heartache. It was going to be constantly there. It would stalk me, pierce my heart and let my blood spurt out of its veins, every time I had to see him. Even a person as stubborn as I was, couldn't force him to love me like I loved him.

**2) XoxBlueRavenxoX with Never ever getting Back together. The story he/she wanted to advertise is: Unrequited Love. Summary:**

Rose escapes the clutches of emotional pain and agony of her old life to establish a new and more fulfilling one. Set after "Love fades, mine has." Will she find the courage to confront and perhaps reconnect with her past?

**3) XxRawringRosesxX with Brokenhearted. He/she hasn't told me which story they wanted to advertise (If i didnt ask...SORRY), so I shall just advertise one story from their Favorites List: A Life I Cannot Change. Summary: **

Rose was turned in the caves, not Dimitri. She walks the Earth as a monster. A thing that she is promised to destroy. The sadness of loosing her loved ones and the life she knew is tearing her apart. She is starting her own 'coven' and wants to find a way to live her new life, and forget the old. But when her past comes back, what will she do? Doesn't follow the book directly.


	25. Haunted

**Hello all my faithful readers. Sorry for not updated in SO long, BUT good news =) since I have Winter Break right now, I shall update each story EVERYDAY till Jan 1****st**** 2013! And yes, I'm very much alive and 12/21/12 didn't occur. I'm kinda sad that not many people are reviewing anymore. So many people read but don't review, so for this chapter, can you please review? For my birthday (which is next Wed, the 26****th****)? Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 25: Haunted**

_"It's my job to worry about you, you're my brother. I was inside Lissa. Dimitri and Lissa are leading a search party for us. Dimitri knows me well enough to know I would go in a place with few Strigoi and a place that most Moroi and their guardians aren't at. They are going to find us sooner or later. We can't move since we have a deal here. We are just going to have to prepare ourselves to see them, and you will get back together with Lissa because she loves you," I said. He got out of my arms._

_ "Rose…what are we going to do?" he asked._

_ "I don't know Christian, I don't know."_

Adrian poked his head in Christian's room and took a double take…then again, so would I if I saw Christian and I. I looked in the mirror to find his head was resting on my chest and my green shirt was wet from Christian's tears. My head rested on his and I was crying too. Basically, we looked terrible. Christian straightened himself out and dried his tears and played his emotions off with a joke.

"Never thought to knock?"

"Oh for god's sake Christian, shut up for once. Abe told me to get you, Rose," replied Adrian, his usual snarkiness gone when he saw us. I got up to leave when Christian grabbed my hand. I looked back and his eyes seemed to say, "Thank you." I nodded and left with Adrian to go see Abe.

I walked in my mom and dad's room without knocking since I knew they wouldn't be doing anything at this time. Abe was sitting on his desk, typing on his laptop, while my mom was lying on the bed reading.

"What's up old man?" I asked. He turned to look at me.

"You have to write the next song in 3 days, so I suggest you start working as soon as we get home tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Good night mom, dad." I left the room as they said good night back. I trudged down the hallway, but before I went into my room, I knocked on Mia and Eddie's room and yelled, "KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE TONIGHT! NORMAL PEOPLE ACTUALLY NEED SLEEP!" I walked into my room and changed into my pj's. I fell flat onto my big, comfy bed and fell asleep instantly.

Instead of sleeping dreamlessly, I dreamed about Dimitri.

_We were at the cabin at St. Vlad's. He was kissing me and I was kissing back. I looked up at him when we finally broke apart, his eyes showed so much love. He bent down to kiss my neck. I felt his lips lightly sucking my flesh, but suddenly, I felt sharp fangs. I gasped and Dimitri looked up at me. What I saw scared me. His beautiful chocolate eyes were ringed in red. He sunk his fangs into me and I cried out in pain that soon turned into bliss. He kept drinking till I fell under the spell of darkness._

I felt someone shaking me awake. I slowly opened my eyes to find everyone looking down at me worried. Mom and Mia were wearing night gowns while the guys and Abe were wearing their pj's along with a shirt. Eddie was the one shaking me. He was sitting next to me on the bed.

"Rose, are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep," he asked worried. I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart.

"I-I had a dream that Dimitri killed me," I whispered, blinking furiously to stop myself from crying. He was haunting my every waking moment already, now he is haunting my sleeping moments. God, I miss him and Lissa so much.

Mia sat down on my other side and gave me a hug as I sat up on the bed.

"It's going to be alright hon…" she whispered to me. I nodded meekly, feeling empty.

"I want to go back to sleep if that is alright with everyone," I said looking at the clock. It said 2:00 AM (we were running on a human schedule). They nodded and walked out the room to their own. I laid back down, and hoped for a dreamless slumber.

I awoke the next day to the smell of pancakes. I hoped out of bed and took a shower. I got out and wore a black shirt and blue skinny jeans with white wedges. I walked downstairs to the kitchen as I threw my hair up in a pony tail.

I sat down next to Abe as Christian put down a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. Everyone was nervously looking at me the entire time I ate until I snapped.

"What? Why are you staring at me? I just got my heart broken; this is a normal response, so stop looking at me like I'm crazy."

"Sorry," they mumbled. We continued to eat in silence. Soon, we had to leave for the recording studio. When we got there, we got right down to recording the song. I was singing, Mia was backup singer, Christian was on the guitar, Adrian was on the keyboard and Eddie was playing the drums. Soon enough, we were home. I ran into our personal recording studio and starting writing.

I vaguely saw Christian, Adrian, Eddie and Mia looking at each other confused before they ran after me.

I started writing down lyrics for the song I was thinking. _Haunted_. The dream last night helped me think of the song…it was amazing how things that hurt can inspire you to write.

The guys tried to get me to talk about what I was writing as I strummed some music on the guitar.

_You and I walk a fragile line__  
__I have known it all this time__  
__but I never thought I'd live to see it break__  
__It's getting dark and it's all too quiet__  
__And I can't trust anything now__  
__And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake___

_Oh, I'm holding my breath__  
__Won't lose you again__  
__something's made your eyes go cold___

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this__  
__I thought I had you figured out__  
__Something's gone terribly wrong__  
__You're all I wanted__  
__Come on, come on, don't leave me like this__  
__I thought I had you figured out__  
__Can't breathe whenever you're gone__  
__Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

I had finished the first verse when I showed it to Mia and the guys. They couldn't stop smiling that we had our second song. We worked on melodies and beats and figured out the rest of the song. It turned out that we might need some extra musicians to play the violin and cello that we needed with the instruments that we played.

Maybe it really was a good idea to leave Court, writing helps soothe the pain, but I'll always be haunted.


	26. First Radio Show Part 1

**I forgot to mention that Haunted was by Taylor Swift. Thanks so much for all those wonderful reviews…they really made my day. Thanks ****Dragons-Twilight1992** **for the birthday wishes. I really, really like reviews. They make a person feel accomplished, so please review. Enjoy =) I work hard on each chapter and I would like some reward for my work =)**

**P.S In the chapter, the songs mentions are:**

**Give Your Heart A Break-Demi Lovato (did anyone see the X Factor USA Finale? She looked really pretty and I loved her performance with Fifth Harmony)**

**Haunted –Taylor Swift**

**We R Who We R-Ke$ha**

**Dance Again-Jennifer Lopez**

**Never Ever Getting Back Together – Taylor Swift**

**I Found You- The Wanted **

**Chapter 26: First Radio Show Part 1**

_ Maybe it really was a good idea to leave Court, writing helps soothe the pain, but I'll always be haunted._

I was waiting for the rest of the gang and my parents to get dressed. It had been 7 months since we got the record deal and we've released 2 songs as singles and it seems as if everyone knows our songs: Give Your Heart a Break and Haunted. Other songs that were going to be part of our album were: We R Who We R, Dance Again, and Never Ever Getting Back Together. People were requesting those songs so many times every day on the radio. So much has happened in the past 7 months. We celebrated Adrian (September 19th), Mia (December 26th), and Abe (February 17th), when our first single was played on the radio and then it became an instant hit.

_I was relaxing on a couch near the stairs in our house, listening to the radio on some station that I didn't know, but it always had the best songs. We had just written our new song, 'We R Who We R'. It was a fun loving song that screamed Mia and I. It had been almost a month since we recorded and released 'Give your Heart a Break' and 'Haunted' as singles. I was hoping that people would hear our songs and if they did, we would become famous, no doubt about it._

_ I always thought about Dimitri and Lissa, but I guess writing about my feelings really helped heal me more. Christian helped me write the songs, so I guess he felt better too, but we both had random breakdowns in the middle of the night. I continued to get the same dream and Christian would find me squirming and screaming. I liked him, I did, but I kept thinking how it would be if Christian and I dated. We understood each other and the pain we went through, and if we did date, no one would object since we were both outcasts in the Moroi world. If I dated Adrian, then our relationship would be looked down on. Adrian, a royal Moroi dating a reckless teenage dhampir wouldn't look good. As I mused over my thoughts, I suddenly heard the music to Give Your Heart a Break. _

_ "MIA! Stop listening to that song for god's sake! We sang it and I'm already tired of listening to it!" I yelled. Mia had some weird obsession with that song. She said it was really catchy apparently. Mia came downstairs yelling._

_ "Fuck you Rose! I didn't have that song on! I was hanging out with Christian, Eddie and Adrian in the game room," she said. And yes. We do have a game room._

_ My eyes widened at what she said. Could it be? Now I could hear the first verse of our song, it was leading to the chorus. I look to the radio and I knew it was true._

_ "Christian! Eddie! Adrian! Mom! Dad!" I yelled, as I got off the couch and looked up the stairs. They all came down._

_ "Do you guys hear that? It's our song…"I said. They all looked at me. They're expressions seemed to say "Okay…so what?"_

_ "IT'S PLAYING ON THE RADIO!" I screamed picking up the radio and shoving it their faces while grinning like a fool. Soon, realization dawned on them. They started smiling and Mia was jumping up and down like a bunny while the guys high-fived each other. _

_ I started singing along to the music while dancing and soon, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and Mia joined. It was so amazing to hear our song play on the radio for the first time. _

_ "We are going to be famous!" yelled Mia. I nodded and so did everyone else._

Someone snapped their fingers in front of me. I looked up to find Abe looking at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Rose? I've been calling your name for the past five minutes. We're ready. Let's go," he said.

"Sorry, just thinking," I said as I unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat.

"That's never good," replied Christian as he sat in the passenger's seat.

"Screw you Sparky."

"I can't screw myself," he replied, being snarky as ever.

"Then use your hand."

Christian was about to say something when mom cut him off by hitting him on his head. We were headed to KSYR 98.7 FM, the radio station that had played Give Your Heart a Break first. We were going to release our new single, I Found You live on that station. Usually, I would sing the song and Mia would be back up, but this time, Christian and I would be singing a duet while Mia would play the guitar. We found out that in her spare time, not would Mia be learning how to fight and use her magic offensively, she took lessons on playing the guitar and keyboard.

We walked in, ready to sing.

"Hello Tears of Fire and Tears of Fire managers. My name is Mike. I'm the DJ here. We are very exciting to see you here and perform live here," Mike said. He welcomed us into the studio.

"Thank you. You can call me Rose. This is Christian, Eddie, Adrian, my mom Janine, Mia and my dad Abe," I said as we took our spots. We were all excited and nervous doing this. It was our first time live.

"And welcome back to KSYR 98.7 FM. I'm Mike and here with me is Tears of Fire playing their new single, I Found You live!"

Eddie hit his drum sticks 3 times to indicate the beginning, and we started to sing.

_ Christian: _

_She wants me to come over__  
__I can tell her eyes don't lie__  
__She's calling me in the dark__  
__Rose:_

_He moves us around the room where the lights turn like the sky__  
__Confidence like a rock star__  
Christian:  
__I wanna put my hands on her hands__  
__Feel the heat from her skin__  
__Get reckless in the starlight_

_Rose:__  
__I'm moving to the beat of his heart__  
__I was so lost until tonight, tonight__  
Both:  
__I found you, in the darkest hour__  
__I found you, in a pouring rain__  
__I found you, when I was on my knees__  
__And your love pulled me back again__  
__Found you in a river of pure emotions__  
__I found you, my only truth__  
__I found you, with the music playing__I was lost till I found you, you, you__  
__Till I found you, you, you__  
Christian:  
__The night is getting colder__  
__And I can't come off this high__  
__I don't want this here to end__  
__I know she feels the same__  
__Cause I can see it in her eyes__  
__She says can we start again__  
Rose:  
__I wanna put my hands on his hands__  
__Feel the heat from his skin__  
__Get reckless in the starlight_

_Christian:__  
__She's moving to the beat of my heart__  
__We were so lost until tonight, tonight__  
Both:  
__I found you, in the darkest hour__  
__I found you, in a pouring rain__  
__I found you, when I was all in need__  
__And your love pulled me back again__  
__Found you in a river of pure emotions__  
__I found you, my only truth__  
__I found you, with the music playing__  
__I was lost till I found you, you, you__  
__Till I found you, you, you__  
Rose:  
__I said, people__  
__We're all looking for love tonight__  
__But sometimes we can't see it__  
__We're blinded by light__  
__And we all get low, all get low__  
__Searching for that piece of mind__  
__Just when I've given up__  
__Looking for some kind inside__That's when I found you, you, you__  
__I found you, you, you__  
__I found you, you, you__  
__I found you, you, you__  
Both:  
__I found you, in the darkest hour__  
__I found you, in a pouring rain__  
__I found you, when I was all in need__  
__And your love pulled me back again__  
__Found you in a river of pure emotions__  
__I found you, my only truth__  
__I found you, with the music playing__  
__I was lost till I found you_

I could hear people in the studio clapping and cheering for us. My mom and dad were clapping too. I couldn't believe that people loved us. Christian looked proud of singing so well and I was proud of him too. We hugged and smiled at each other. Things were getting a whole lot better.


	27. First Radio Show Part 2

**Dear Kathy thanks for the birthday wishes and yes, there will be more chapters and I will update on your birthday…it must be cool having your birthday on Jan 1****st****…**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and keep them coming for this chapter please!**

**P.S A couple of weeks ago I found out that Abe specialized in Earth, not fire, so when Abe was beating Dimitri up, pretend that he was using Earth not fire =) thanks!**

**Chapter 27: First Radio Show Part 2 **

_I could hear people in the studio clapping and cheering for us. My mom and dad were clapping too. I couldn't believe that people loved us. Christian looked proud of singing so well and I was proud of him too. We hugged and smiled at each other. Things were getting a whole lot better._

Mike had all five of us sit down, put on headphones and told us to talk into the mic whenever we needed to.

"So, why don't you introduce yourselves before we start the impromptu interview?" said Mike. Interview? Damn…

"I'm Rose."

"I'm Christian."

"Hi! I'm Mia."

"'Sup I'm Adrian."

"Hello, I'm Eddie."

"Great performance, how did you guys come up with all of your songs?"

"Well, all of us have been through tough times with love and friendships. We all grew up in the same boarding school, but we met Adrian a year ago in a ski lodge that our school was at for winter vacation and I'm a year younger than the others. We've had a lot of problems, and our problems inspire us to write lyrics," Mia explained.

"Wow. Have there been any relationships within the group?"

"Well, Mia and I are currently dating," said Eddie. Mike said 'ooh' before Adrian spoke.

"Rose and I used to date, but it wasn't working, so we decided to be friends."

"Is it weird being the same band when you used to date?"

"Um, well I guess it is sometimes, but otherwise he's like my older brother. We love each other, but as siblings and we care for each other like siblings. It would never work between us either," I explained. I felt bad for ending the things between Adrian and me, but I was right. It would never work between us.

"What about you and Christian? Any romantic tension there?" Mike asked. That question hit me hard. Was there any romantic tension between us? I looked over at Christian, who was sitting next to me. Adrian was sitting on my side, Eddie was next to him and Mia was next to him. Mom and Dad were standing in the corner, like guardians.

"Not really. We are practically family, and I used to date her best friend," said Christian. Not really? Did that mean that he…no…it couldn't be.

"Her best friend? Mia?" asked Mike, confused, as he looked between Christian and me.

"No, someone from our boarding school. We had a fall out, so we stopped talking," I replied, missing Lissa more than ever. With a jolt, I realized that we had said our real names live…all of California could hear us. But, people in Court couldn't…not unless they were intercepting radio signals from all over the country. Shit!

"That's really bad Rose," Mike said, he was showing us sympathy. I stop up and walked over to Mike's side. Everyone stared at me, wondering what I was doing.

"Go to break NOW!" I whispered urgently. He nodded and went into break.

I pulled everyone out the building, promising Mike that we would be back.

"What's wrong Rose?" asked Abe, he seemed really worried, and honestly, so was I. What if they find us? All of these problems swirled inside my head. Add that to the darkness I still took from Lissa these past months, and what Christian said earlier, you get a feeling of madness.

"We said our real names on air!" I said, scared. Yes, I, Rose Hathaway, was scared.

"So?" asked Mia.

"So, if someone were to intercept all radio signals, they would know the location of someone," I replied, knowing that mom and Eddie would be the first to realize what I was saying, since guardians do intercept radio signals regularly to find out whether or not Strigoi are going to attack a major place like an Academy or Court soon. Mom's eyes widened.

"You mean…" Eddie said. I nodded.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Adrian frantically.

"Guardians intercept radio signals often. If they heard us, then Lissa and Dimitri will know where we are," I replied sadly. I choked while saying their names.

"Oh, no. What do we do?" asked Mia. Christian was quiet the entire time. I looked over at him, worried.

"I'll look in the bond for any hint that the Guardians heard." I haven't gone into the bond on purpose, but when Lissa was really sad or excited, she pulled me in. Last time I was in there, I found out that Dimitri finally gave into Lissa's suggestions of going to Baia to visit his family. I felt sad that I wasn't the one forcing him into doing that, but at least he was going.

I took deep breaths and closed my eyes, focusing on only Lissa. The Moroi would be safe with mom and Eddie. Soon I was in.

Lissa was

"Princess!" some guardian yelled. I-_Lissa _-turned around.

"We might have a lead to Hathaway and the others," he said. Shit…they found us, my mood plummeted.

"Really? Where?" Lissa asked frantically. She was excited to finally have a lead.

"In Turkey." I let out a deep breath. They had the completely wrong place. It wasn't even the right continent!

"Okay! Thanks," Lissa ran off to her room. When she got there, she called Dimitri to tell him the news. I got out of her head, not ready to hear his voice. If I did, I would be back at square one with my progress.

I told the gang the news and they were relieved. Mike came out to see what was wrong. We brushed it over, using a little bit of compulsion. I felt bad for doing that, but he was annoying us. He said our time slot was over, so we could leave.

I was worried for Adrian, but he seemed fine, so I let it go.

We made it this far, we make can make it even farther.

**Remember to review, and as a treat, tomorrow's update will be in Lissa and Dimitri's POV! **


	28. 7 Months later-RussiaRose!

**Dear Kathy (I'm guessing it's you because you replied to my message here) I hope your family is okay, and my dad won't be with me to celebrate my birthday, my mom and sister will be so, I guess it works out…kinda…**

**You'll find out in this chapter how they think Rose is in Turkey.**

**Maybe they will date…maybe they won't. You're just going to have to read and see =)**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and as a Christmas Eve treat, this chapter is in Dimitri and Lissa's POV. I know how much you guys love them…Hope I do a good job. I haven't written in their POV or read their POV in a while, so I'm kinda rusty.**

**Chapter 28: 7 months later-Russia/Rose!**

**Dimitri POV**

7 months. It has been 7 months since I last saw Rose.

7 months. It has been 7 months since gave up on Rose.

7 months. It has been 7 months since I've missed my Roza.

For the past 7 months, I've been brooding over my loss of my Roza, protecting Lissa-after several threats from her; I began calling her that instead of 'Princess'-, and leading the search for Rose and the others.

When Rose had left, soon after Mia told Lissa that she was leaving to see her cousins, but after 3 months, Lissa and I decided that she was with Rose.

Soon after that, Abe and Janine had left for Turkey. I really hope that Rose is with them. She would be safe with them.

For the past month Lissa has been pestering me to see my family in Russia to tell them that I was restored to my dhampir state.

I said no at first, thinking that they wouldn't accept me for being so weak and getting bitten. Lissa then played on my feelings for Rose and said that she would want me to go and make up with my family. After that, I was mad at her, but also grateful because as I stepped off the plane that had just landed in St. Petersburg, I looked around myself. I took in the cool air and smiled. I was back home.

**Lissa POV**

They found Rose! Rose…I missed her and Christian so much. It was entirely my fault they left.

I had some hope that they would come back to see Mia, Abe or Janine, but they were gone too. Mia was probably with them and Abe and Janine were in Turkey.

I should've known that Rose would go to Turkey and Christian and others would go with her since they left with her in the first place. Maybe I was right when I said Christian was cheating on me with Rose…

Wait, what am I thinking? He would never. He loves me, I know he does. I know I hurt him, but he would never take comfort with Rose.

Rose and Christian would be the safest with her parents in Turkey.

Adrian.

Eddie.

Mia.

Rose

Christian.

I miss them all so much. I would finally see them all after so long.

I ran to my room and picked up my cell phone to call Dimitri.

**Dimitri POV**

I got to my house in Baia after a couple of hours.

I knocked on the door after taking a deep breath.

"Виктория! Смотрите, кто у двери!" yelled someone who I thought was mama.

"Ладно, мама!" I guessed that was Viktoria.

She opened the door, took one look at me and screamed her head off. This is what I didn't want. I didn't want to scare her.

"Вика, это я, Димка. Я вернулся. Я Дампир," I said softly. Karolina, Sonja, and mama came out to the door to see what the commotion was for.

Suddenly, Viktoria launched herself at me, along with everyone else. There were tears sliding down their faces. Tears were sliding down my cheeks too.

"Ева была права. Ты вернись!" sobbed mama. I just hugged everyone harder.

When I let go, they led me inside where Yeva was sitting. She stood up and walked towards me. I opened my arms to hug her but instead of hugging me…

She slapped me.

"Как Вы могли бы разбить ей сердце? Ты идиот. Мне стыдно, что ты мой внук," she said as she stalked away. Everyone looked appalled while I looked down, trying to blink back my tears. I knew what she was talking about, but my family didn't. I turned around and got ready to explain.

**Lissa POV**

"Dimitri? It's Lissa," I said, unable to control my excitement.

"Lissa? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we found Rose!"

"What?" he said sounding surprised.

"She's in Turkey," I said. "You have to go to Abe's house. If she isn't there…then the search continues…"

"Don't worry, she and Christian will be there," he replied sounding confident. "I'll go in 2 days. I want to spend time with my family first."

"Okay," I said, hanging up. 'I'll get my sister and boyfriend back soon,' I thought, smiling.

**Review and tell me how I did! I was too lazy to type up the explanation so I left it at that…Oh, and the translations are below. GOOGLE TRANSLATE ROCKS!**

Виктория! Смотрите, кто у двери = Viktoria! Look who's at the door!

Ладно, мама! =Okay mama!

Вика, это я, Димка. Я вернулся. Я Дампир = Vika, it's me, Dimka. I'm back. I'm a dhampir.

Ева была права. Ты вернись! = Yeva was right. You did come back!

Как Вы могли бы разбить ей сердце? Ты идиот. Мне стыдно, что ты мой внук = How could you break her heart? You're an idiot. I am ashamed that you are my grandson


	29. Really?

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT REMEMBERING TO DO THIS EARLIER BUT THE WINNER OF MY CONTEST IS RozaHathway17! Check out her AWESOME stories =)**

**Dear Kathy: Thanks for the compliment. Well, Dimitri tells his family everything that happens with Rose after he got restored. You'll find out about them forgiving him or not in this chapter. About Vika…well, I guess you'll going to have to read. That scene will happen WAY later. Thanks for reading! **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm really thankful. Keep reviewing!**

**Merry Christmas! Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm busy with Christmas and this chapter is a chapter that MANY of you have been waiting for…MWAHAHA!**

**Chapter 29: Really?**

**Dimitri POV**

I had just finished explaining what happened since I had gotten restored to my family. Mama and the others were really mad, but I guess they understood what I felt when I gave up on her. Sure, Mama, Yeva, Karolina, and Sonja slapped me, and Vika punched me in the face, but they forgave me after I promised to get her back and beg for her forgiveness. I had just sat down on my bed when my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Dimitri? It's Lissa," Lissa said. Her voice had a weird quality to it. It sounded like…excitement?

"Lissa? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we found Rose!"

"What?" I was dumbstruck. They found Rose. Rose…they found her!

"She's in Turkey," she said. "You have to go to Abe's house. If she isn't there…then the search continues…"

"Don't worry, she and Christian will be there," I replied sounding confident. "I'll go in 2 days. I want to spend time with my family first."

"Okay," she said, hanging up. Soon. Soon, I'll see my Roza again.

**Rose POV**

Everyone was quiet while Abe drove home and I explained what I saw.

"Turkey? Why Turkey?" asked Janine.

"I guess because Lissa thinks that I would go to you guys, so the guardians must be looking over there. Plus, the guardian said that someone there fit my profile. He said that "I" would be found near Abe's house in Turkey. Lissa is sending Dimitri there to check it out."

"Well, he's eventually going to figure out that we're not there," said Mia.

"Whose side are you on Mia?" snapped Adrian.

"It's okay Adrian. Mia's right. We'll cross that bridge when we get there," I said as everyone climbed out of the car. It had begun to rain and the sky was dark. Mom, Eddie and I took out our stakes just in case. There weren't many Strigoi in California, but you never know. We checked the perimeter and walked in our house. Abe had Moroi put in wards around the house while were gone, so we were relatively safe…but not necessarily…like the attack at the Academy.

Thinking about the attack brought bad memories of Dimitri, but thinking about it made me remember what Christian said earlier. Did he really like me? Sure, he was good-looking and his eyes were beautiful, but did he think I was pretty?

"Hey Sparky!" I called out. He turned around to look at me. I motioned for him to follow me as I walked into the kitchen. Everyone else went to do whatever they wanted.

"What did you mean earlier today when you said 'not really' when Mike asked us about romantic tension?" I asked, being blunt, once we were sitting at the counter top.

"Well, I mean, we bicker around a lot, and I think of you as a friend and as a sister, but sometimes I think of you as more than a friend. You're pretty and your eyes are beautiful," he confessed looking at me. I gasped.

"Now that I think about it, you did stare at me at random moments, and I do somewhat like that feeling," I confessed. His icy blue eyes widened and he seemed to be thinking about something.

"Spit it out Christian."

"Would you like to go out with me…sometime?" What?

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted-" he stuttered.

"I heard you, idiot. I'm just surprised," I said laughing. "Yes."

"Really?"

"Really," I laughed. He pulled me into a hug and I heard a small 'yay' from behind the door. I motioned him to not say a word and I crept towards the door. I slowly opened it and found Eddie, Mia and Adrian (who were leaning against the door) on the floor. Christian came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and started laughing on the sight.

Mia was on top of Adrian who was on top of Eddie.

"Aw! I can't believe it's finally…final!" Mia said.

"I should've known you guys would listen in," Christian said, shaking his head at them. We just laughed. They got up and Christian let get of me. We walked up to our rooms and before Adrian went in, I pulled him over.

"Are you okay with Christian and me?"

"Of course I am! You and I didn't work out, Dimitri and you didn't work out, so maybe you and Christian will. If not, go after Eddie," he joked.

"You ass! Mia would drown me before I ever got to Eddie,"

"She's right!" We turned around to see Mia standing there, listening in.

"Mia!" we yelled.

"Sorry! Good night," she said, going into her room.

"Good night!" we chorused. We bid each other good night and went to bed.

**Hope you enjoyed, and REVIEW!**


	30. The Date

**Dear Chelsea: Thanks! I try…**

**Dear Kathy: Thanks for the birthday wishes. ****HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Happy New Years! Thank you to all who wished me Happy Birthday! It really was the best birthday thanks to the wonderful people who wished me and special thanks to .Reader for dedicated a great drabble to me for my birthday. That was really sweet of you and everyone who is reading this should go read her stories, especially Drabble Oneshots! **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm really thankful. Keep reviewing!**

**Sorry for the late update but I have been SUPER busy…just because I'm on break, doesn't mean that I have free time guys…calm yourselves! LOL Enjoy this chapter, just a romantic filler chapter! I won't annoy you CxR lovers with their real feelings until next chapter…so yeah…enjoy it while you can =P **

**Songs that I was listening to while writing this is below =)**

**P.S I have a polyvore account where I have all of the outfits from this story and 'Love U Betta? Or F U Betta?' Check it out, the link is on my profile! The outfits should have the name and chapter and story so you know whose it is and where it is from! Sorry for the LONG A/N!**

**Chapter 30: The Date**

"_Are you okay with Christian and me?"_

"_Of course I am! You and I didn't work out, Dimitri and you didn't work out, so maybe you and Christian will. If not, go after Eddie," he joked._

"_You ass! Mia would drown me before I ever got to Eddie,"_

"_She's right!" We turned around to see Mia standing there, listening in._

"_Mia!" we yelled._

"_Sorry! Good night," she said, going into her room._

"_Good night!" we chorused. We bid each other good night and went to bed._

I awoke with the sun shining in my eyes through the window above my bed the next day. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to go back to sleep. That was until I remembered what was today. The date. With Christian. Was I out of my MIND? Christian, the guy I love to annoy, my brother, my ex-best friend's ex-boyfriend. My eyes snapped open and I nearly fell out of my bed. Yesterday's events came rushing back and what was I thinking? Was I really that desperate for love? Was he?

'Yes,' I thought to myself. We both lost love, and now we are going to find it in each other.

'KNOCK KNOCK' I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Pyro, what's up?" I asked, seeing Christian standing outside my door.

"Just wanted to let you know that we will leave at 7:30 okay? Oh, and dress up! Mia will probably rush into your room as soon as you close the door. I saw her open the door a bit when I knocked," he said. He whispered the last part about Mia. Of course she would. She's been eavesdropping on my conversations since yesterday. I nodded and closed the door, making sure to lock it. I went into the bathroom to shower.

After taking a good half an hour hot shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out, only to hear knocking on my door. I opened it, not caring that I was in my towel since the people in the house are my friends.

"ROSE! We need to go shopping for your dress! Hurry and get dressed will ya?" Mia screeched. I flinched and nodded, closing the door. I walked into my closet and grabbed my clothes and walked out the door. I grabbed the keys before leaving and walked out to the car, with Mia following closely.

Everyone already figured out where the shops, malls and restaurants were so there was no need for a GPS.

* * *

After a 15 minute drive, we got to the mall and climbed out. When we entered, Mia went straight for the Carazz Gown shop, the best dress store in L.A.

After 20 minutes of shopping, we finally stumbled across the perfect dress for a first date. Gorgeous, but not over the top. I tried it on and it fit perfectly.

I went up to the register and paid it with my credit card that Abe had activated with 18 years worth of birthday and Christmas money.

* * *

It was 3 when we got home since we stopped to get groceries and food from McDonald's.

We went up to my room so I could get ready. 'Why?' you must be asking. Because of Mia. She thought that I needed 4 and a half hours to get my hair, nails and make-up done. Why I don't know...

She pushed me into the bathroom and told me to shave. Okay...so maybe that's why we needed 4 and a half hours...

* * *

When I got out, Mia had set up a mini salon in my room. There was a curling iron along with hair pins and clips. Also make up and nail polish...she goes overboard with things WAY too much.

She made me sit down and start working on my nails while she started on my hair. She curled my hair, then put in a bun with a pretty white flower. Then she worked on my make up while my sparking green nail polish dried. She put on a bit of blush, green eye shadow and spritzed me with Chole Eau de Parfum.

When she was done, I pulled on my dress. It was one shouldered, light green dress that fell to my feet. I put on some green heels along with the dress. When I looked at the clock, it was 7:25. I grabbed my heart shaped bag and put my stake. phone and lip gloss in.

"Christian should be downstairs, so I'm going to go downstairs," I said, walking out the door and carefully walking down the stairs. Eddie was there with my parents. When they heard Mia and I coming down the stairs, they turned to look at me.

"Woah...Rose, you look hot," said Eddie, surprised. His mouth was open, which shut after Mia glared at him. I laughed at him.

"Dude, you are so whipped," said a voice coming from the kitchen. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw who it was. Christian.

He took my hand and led me to the door. He was wearing a traditional tux. Black pants, white shirt, black tie and black coat. He looked hot, but in the back of my mind, there was a voice, a voice telling me that he's not the one for me. Dimitri is. I shook my head to clear it and walked out the door as he held it open. I faintly heard my parents saying good bye and I turned around and waved.

When we were sitting in the car, Christian turned to me and said, "You look amazing Rose."  
"Thanks...you aren't look so bad either Sparky." He laughed at the nickname and started the car.

"So...where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said, trying to be mysterious.

"Okay then," I laughed.

* * *

After about 20 minutes, we reached a restaurant called Angelini Osteria. By the look of it, it was an Italian restaurant.

"Table for Ozera," said Christian. The waiter nodded and led us to a table near the back. The seats were made of purlpe cushion and the table cloths were a soft pink. The waiter set down two menus and asked which wines we wanted.

"Uh, I'll just have a water," I said, not in the mood for alchohol.

"Me too," said Christian.

"Okay, what would you like?" the waiter asked. I looked over the menu, searching for something good.

"I'll have the Dover Sole Romagna Style Breaded with Garlic and Parsely."

"And you sir?"

"I'll have the Grilled Lamb Chops allo Scottadito with Arugula," Christian said. I could hear soft music playing behind me. It was oddly soothing. The waiter walked away, saying our food would be ready in 15 minutes.

"So, Rose, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"The ceiling," he laughed.

"Christian," I warned.

"Okay, okay. How did you and Lissa break out of St. Vlad's?"

"Well, compulsion. Someone was leaving and it was the middle of the night so we snuck out, Lissa compelled the guy to hide us in his trunk and we left."

"Where did you go?"

"We went to New York City, Maine, Washington and Portland. Dimitri found us in Portland."

"That's cool,"

"Yeah..." there was a weird silence between us before I decided to ask Christian a question.

"What happened with your parents exactly. If you don't mind me asked of course."

"Well when I was 5-" he was cut off by the waiter arriving with the food.

"Bon Appetit," he said before he left.

As I took my first bite, Christian started explaining. Apparently, his parents wanted immortality and they didn't want to be constantly watched by guardians. The best way to get what they wanted was to turn. His dad turned and then his mom did. They went missing for days first, but after about a week, they came to get Christian and that was when Tasha got her scar. One of the guardians had managed to call for back up before he died so that was the only reason he and Tasha survived.

"I'm so sorry," I said. We were done eating by the time he was finished. I desperately wanted to talk about something different so I mentioned movies.

"So, what's your favorite recent movie?"

"Um...Ted. That was the funniest move I've seen in a while."

"Are you kidding? The only reason it was funny is because it was perverted. I don't know what Lissa saw in you."

"Then you don't know know what you saw in me because we are on a date right now," he retorted.

"Okay, so maybe you have a point there."

"I know I do bitch!"

"Hey, watch it. Just because I'm in heels and a dress doesn't mean I can't kick your ass all the way to Alaska."

"Why Alaska?"

"So you can freeze and die!"

"Rosie, you wouldn't want your date to die!"

"I do right now."

"Excuse me, but what do you want for desert?" asked the waiter.

"One chocolate ice cream please," I said instantly.

"Make that two," added Christian. The waiter nodded and left. He came back almost instantly, bringing the ice cream and two spoons. We started to eat, talking about music, movies, and TV shows.

It was 10 when we left the restaurant. I tried to pay, but Christian wouldn't let me. He said he was being a gentleman.

It was a quiet ride home, silence filled the air, but it wasn't awkward. I thought only Dimitri could make silence not feel awkward.

When we got home, it was 10:45 because of traffic. Everyone was already asleep, so I took off my heels before walked inside. I had kept a spare pair of keys for the door in my bag earlier thankfully.

We walked upstairs to go to bed. Christian's room was next to Mia's and Mia's was next to mine, but mine was closer to the stairs. I stopped at my door and turned around.

"Thank you for the date, I had fun," I said, smiling.

"Your welcome. I'd like to do it again sometime," he replied, also smiling. I heard a slight gasp.

"MIA! GET IN YOUR ROOM NOW!" I yelled at Mia. Of course she would be listening in. I ushered him inside when I heard a small "sorry," but I knew Mia would still try to listen.

We stared at each other for a while before he leaned in, his icy blue eyes staring into my dark brown eyes. Our faces were mere inches apart until I leaned in even farther, closing the space between us.

**The restaurant is a real one in L.A and the food I mentioned is also served there! Next chapter is the chapter where the drama comes in…kinda…it will be in Rose's POV…wait for it…along with Dimitri's and…CHRISTIAN'S! Are you excited? I am…I haven't written in his POV since chapter 3…gosh…that was like 6 months ago…so long ago, anyways I'm going to shut up and the songs I listened to while writing this are below. (they are so many since I am a passionate music lover so when I hear a song that I LOVE I start dancing and singing along…I stopped 5 times…SORRY) Plus I was creating my polyvore stuff…**

**Songs:**

**Little Things: One Direction (I am listening to the radio, and that's the ONLY reason why I am listening to 1D…I don't like them…sorry if I offend you 1D fangirls…I swear those girls become CRAZY girls when they see them…I know…my friend is one *shudders*)**

**Catch My Breath: Kelly Clarkson**

**Trouble Maker: Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida **

**Stereo Heart: Gym Class Hereos ft Adam Levine (who else thinks that he is HOT?)**

**What's Luv? :Fat Joe (I've never heard this song in my life…and this song was on the #1 radio station in the tri-state area)**

**Locked Out of Heaven: Bruno Mars (He's hot too =P)**

**Somebody That I Used to Know: Gotye**

**It's Time: Imagine Dragons**

**Where Have You Been: Rihanna**

**I cry: Flo Rida**

**Die Young: Ke$sha**

**One More Night: Maroon 5**

**Forever: Chris Brown**

**Remember When: Chris Wallace **

**B-e-a-utiful: Megan Nicole(check out her covers of songs…she is AMAZING! Her voice is so beautiful =P)**

**Impossible: Shontelle **

**Bleeding Love: Leona Lewis **


	31. DON'T HURT ME!

**DON'T HURT ME!**

Hey guys...I'm REALLY SORRY! It's been almost 6 months, I know. I also know I said i would update a LONG time ago but I've had a lot of family problems and a lot of school work (midterms, tests, quizzes, essays, projects, homework, now finals, more tests, more quizzes, more essays, more homework). I promise that On June 20th you will have a new chapter and to make it up to you guys, I will update a new chapter everyday for a week.

The reason why I didn't post anything was because I really didn't want to post an A/N...I just don't like them. But when i update the new chp, I'll delete this.

**_IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS STORY REVIEW OR PM ME! I really need some new songs, ideas etc. If you tell me a song, tell me what it has to do with the story. It can't just be a random one like "S&M" by Rihanna...that song has nothing to do with this story...no one is a prostitute...yet..._**

**_Lol just kidding._**

As for my other stories, here is the schedule.

1) Love U Betta or F U Betta - Almost done with the last chapter. Will update on Tuesday.

2) Bits and Pieces - Completed. Will add some drabbles here and there.

3) Secrets, Love, and Lies - Will update when I update this one.

4) A Little Bit of Everything - Is for Percy Jackson and the Olympians, will update when I have time.

_**SORRY AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME AND PLEASE CONTINUE READING THIS ONCE I UPDATE. I'M SO VERY SORRY. I SINCERELY HOPE YOU WON'T STOP READING.**_


End file.
